


All My Love

by vintagelavenderskies



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chaos, F/M, Fluff, I did not think this through and it shows, I don't do smut fics, I know it's cringey, It's my first fanfiction though, Love at First Sight, Please ignore the terrible attempt at smut, Repost of an old work, So I'm not entirely sure why I attempted it, So what do you expect??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelavenderskies/pseuds/vintagelavenderskies
Summary: After Steve Rogers plane goes down, Peggy Carter is sent back to the States. It's there at the SSR, that she meets - and falls for- Daniel Sousa.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers (mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	1. At first glance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ever fanfiction I've written and posted. I took it off my fandom accounts a while ago, but am reuploading.  
> On another note, this is not researched or planned out in any way. So, I know things are inaccurate but I don't have the energy to rework this story.

I never thought I would fall in love again. After losing the love of my life, I thought I would never look at anyone like I looked at Steve Rogers. All that changed after the war when I began to work at the New York Bell Company, the alias for the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR). When I first walked into the SSR and saw Daniel Sousa, my heart nearly stopped. 

There was something about him that made me drawn to him. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His jawline, his eyes, his smile. Everything about Daniel Sousa took my breath away. I almost swooned and I’ve never swooned over any man, no matter how handsome or charming they might be.

“Hello, I'm Agent Peggy Carter, nice to meet you. Who might you be?” I asked.

"Daniel Sousa. It's a pleasure, Agent Carter". We stood there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. When I looked into his eyes, it felt like coming home again. Even though I had known Daniel Sousa for scarcely two minutes, I knew that there was something different about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well I'm sure you're quite busy. I'll leave you to it," I said to Agent Sousa.

"Oh, uh yeah. Of course. I'll see you around Agent Carter," Agent Sousa said to me as I walked to my desk, which was coincidentally right next to his.

Wow. She really is something else. I've only known her for a total of two minutes and I already know Peggy Carter is going to change my life forever. When she walked in with that navy blue dress on and red lips, she took my breath away. It doesn't help that her desk is right next to me. I just hope the other guys here don't try and run her off. They're kind of asses but I'm fairly confident that Agent Carter can hold her own. There's something in her eyes though, like a kind of sadness that's changed her profoundly. I just hope she'll see past the crutch and limp. Like Krzeminski said, she probably won't trade a red and blue shield for a crutch. Well, a guy can hope at least. Peggy is truly something else.

The day passed uneventfully or as well as it can when two sitting not 2 feet from each other. That is to say, there was a lot of glancing over at each other, sneaking glances, and plenty of blushing. As the rest of the agents went to the bar a few blocks over, Peggy and I remained the only two people in the building.

"So Agent Carter, how was your first day on the job?" I ask Peggy.

"It went rather well, thank you for asking. Well, besides the other men treating me as a secretary. I have more experience than all of them put together," Peggy huffs.

"I have no doubt of that, Peggy. I'm sure you have more experience than everyone here, including me."

"Now I'm sure that's entirely not true, Daniel. You are a very accomplished soldier and SSR agent. Anyone who says otherwise is incredibly unwise and blind to your many talents," I tell Daniel, nearly running out of breath in the process.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Agent Carter. Many people can't get past the crutch when they meet me." Peggy's face falls as soon as I say this.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Daniel. That must be terrible."

"You get used to it."

"To fight for your country and freedom itself, then become severely injured, make a full recovery, and be pitied because of it must be terrible. I'm so sorry people don't see you the way I see you. Strong, brave, caring, smart, and most importantly, a fighter. You fought for your country and now you're fighting to be seen as you once were. But even if other people don't see you as you once were, it's okay because do you want to know something, Daniel?"

"What would that be, Peggy?"

"Even though I just met you and I didn't know you before the war, before you were injured, I don't care because to me, you are perfect and that's all that matters. Okay?" Wow. I thought I fell hard for Margaret Carter, but I guess the same can be said for her. She doesn't care if I have a crutch and a limp. She wants me for me. She thinks I'm perfect the way I am.

She sees past the crutch, the limp, everything. It's the most wonderful thing to hear, especially since I lost my leg in the war. When I woke up in the hospital in Germany, it felt like my world was crashing down. I made it through, though.

"I was just about to head home and cook some dinner. Would you like to join me?"

"I would be honored," I say to Peggy. We walk outside into the cool air, hand in hand. They fit perfectly together, her hand and mine. She's like the missing piece to my puzzle. As we walk down the street toward Peggy's apartment, I think to myself that today has been a pretty good day all things considered. Gosh, I love her so much.


	2. Perfect Fit

*Peggy's POV

His hand fits in mine perfectly. Everything about this feels right. Daniel is such an amazing person and has been through so much. We both have. I just hope I didn't scare him off when I almost confessed my love to him. I know I've only known him for a total of eight hours, but it feels right. I love Daniel, I do. I just am so nervous on how to tell him. I suppose we'll see how dinner goes.

"So Daniel, tell me about yourself. I mean, all I know is you work for the SSR, fought in the war, and you're very charming. What else is there to the mysterious Agent Daniel Sousa?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Baltimore. I'm an only child. My parents both passed from the Spanish flu when I was younger."

"Oh Daniel, I'm so sorry. A lot of my friends were affected by the Spanish flu."

"I love to read. I fought in the war and almost died. What else? Oh, I want 2 or 3 children running around, but I don't know if it's possible because of my injury," Daniel says softly.

"Daniel, you mustn't think that way. Look how far you've come. I wish you could see you as I see you. I understand if you don't want to talk anymore, but just know that you have me. I've been through a lot as well."

"So tell me more about yourself," Daniel says.

"I was born in England. I had 2 siblings, Michael and Eliza. I too fought in the war. I lost my family to the war, and I also want children but am not sure that's possible either."

"How did you lose your family?" Daniel asks gently.

"They were taken as prisoners to a concentration camp for political prisoners and killed. Michael died during one of the earlier battles" I tell Daniel, tears shining in my eyes.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, Peggy," Daniel says as he gives me a hug and begins to gently wipe my tears away with his handkerchief. Wrapped in Daniel's strong embrace feels so familiar and safe. I want to stay like this forever.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"We're by the Richard Rodgers Theater," Daniel tells me.

"Oh dear, it seems we've walked much farther than my apartment," I say, trying to suppress a laugh and failing. Daniel joins me in laughing at our mistake. I guess we were so focused on each other that we weren't paying attention.

"Well, shall we see a show and then head to your place for dinner?" Daniel asks me.

"That would be lovely, Daniel."

"After you, m'lady," Daniel says as he holds the door open for me.

"Thank you, Daniel," I say, smiling. Gosh I love him so much. He's so kind and caring. We've both experienced tragedy because of the war. Daniel deserves so much more than what he's gotten.

"What show shall we see?" Daniel asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why don't we ask the lady at the ticket window what she thinks will be good?" I ask Daniel.

"That sounds like a great idea". Daniel and I walk towards the ticket window, hand in hand. We haven't let go of each other since we left the SSR. Everything about this feels right.

"Hello, how can I help you two tonight?" the lady asks Daniel and I.

"We'd like to see a show tonight, but we haven't a clue what," Daniel tells her.

"A new show just opened up actually. It's called Dream a Little Dream and it's a romance."

"It sounds lovely. We'll take two tickets please," I tell her. I reach for my purse and begin to take out my money when Daniel stops me.

"Peggy, allow me."

"Are you sure, Daniel? I have the money right here."

"I'm sure Peggy. How about I buy our tickets and you buy our dinner afterwards? Is that alright?" Daniel asks me.

"Of course. That sounds perfect Daniel." The lady at the ticket counter smiles and hands us our tickets.

"Have a nice night! Enjoy the show!" she says cheerfully.

"Thanks, enjoy your night too!" Daniel and I say in unison. We walk into the theater and sit down. There's still some time before the show starts so Daniel and I talk some more.

"What do you do when you're not at work, Peggy?" he asks.

"I don't do anything fun outside of work. This has been the most fun I've had since before Michael died."

"Aww, Peggy I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've asked," Daniel tells me.

*Daniel's POV

Sometimes I can be oblivious. Peggy probably will never go out with me again. Gosh, I may have just ruined the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.

"Daniel, it's quite alright. You had no clue. You can ask me anything. It's been a while since my brother died and while I'll never get over it, most of the time I don't think about it. Not because I didn't love Michael and my family, but because I know that they would not want me to dwell on the past. They would want me to live my life," Peggy tells me. She has tears in her eyes again. I reach for my handkerchief and dry her tears again.

"How is it I've made you cry two times since we've been together, and you haven't run away yet?" I say jokingly.

"Well Daniel, perhaps you're asking the wrong person: how have you not left yet?" I think for a moment before answering.

"It's simple Peggy. I feel whole when I'm with you."

"I feel the same way, Daniel," Peggy squeezes my hand gently as she says this. I glance over at her and kiss her hand lightly. I look into Peggy's eyes and see so much emotion.

*Peggy's POV

He kissed my hand. I know it's not much, but I've never gone out with anyone before. When Daniel kissed my hand, it left me stunned. Ugh, and his eyes. His eyes hold so much loss and longing. I love Daniel Sousa.

*Daniel's POV

I love Peggy Carter.

  
  



	3. All my love

*Daniel's POV

I'm lost in Peggy's eyes when I'm broken out of my thoughts by the lights dimming.

"Showtime," I whisper to Peggy.

"Showtime," she whispers back to me, sounding excited. I hold her hand in mine and try to focus on the stage as the show begins. The show begins with the main characters Rosie and James at a party for the young men before heading overseas. The year is 1915 so America hasn't joined in the fighting yet. Rosie and James spot each other from across the room. As they make their way to each other, they sing about true love and love at first sight. I sneak a glance (or try to) at Peggy, but she's already looking at me with a look of clarity or maybe amazement on her face.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Hmm, oh nothing. N-n-nothing at all," Peggy stutters. She must be nervous if she's stuttering around me. Do I make Peggy Carter nervous? The thought makes me smile. We turn our heads back towards the stage. We watch the rest of the first act without too many stolen glances. Once the first act is over, we walk back into the auditorium area to stretch our legs before the second act begins.

*Peggy's POV

Once the first act is over, Daniel and I walk to the auditorium area before the second act begins. As we walk around outside, I think about the music from the first act. Some of the songs described how I felt about Daniel perfectly.

"Miss Carter, what might you be thinking about?" Daniel asks me.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some of the songs from the first act."

Oh?" Daniel says.

"I may have found some of the songs to be very relatable."

"Ohhh," Daniel says, suddenly realizing the hidden meaning behind what I've just confessed.

"I must confess I feel the same way," Daniel tells me.

"What was one of your favorite songs?" Daniel asks.

"At First Sight, True Love, Bésame, and All My Love were my favorites."

"Those were all good but I loved all my love the best," Daniel tells me.

*Daniel's POV

Wow, I didn't realize how much the music touched Peggy. At first, I was worried it would make her think of the war. Instead, it made her think of me. Us. Peggy sees us onstage in Rosie and James.

"I need to tell you something, Peggy."

"What might that be?" she asks. I take a deep breath, open my heart, and 

"Daniel, I-I-I have no words," Peggy says. Oh no. I hope I didn't mess this up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask Peggy nervously.

"That, Daniel Sousa, is a good thing."

"Peggy, I know we've only just met but I feel like I've known you for much longer. I know that you're a kick-ass agent and you're my best friend. All along I always thought there was something missing in my life. It was you, Peggy. We've both been through so much. We deserve to be happy. When I'm around you, I feel whole. I feel like nothing can go wrong when you're by my side. I want to give you all my love, Peggy. Would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man alive and go steady with me, Peggy Carter?" I barely finish my sentence before she answers.

*Peggy's POV

I am stunned. Daniel Sousa wants to date me. I normally don't date coworkers, seeing as the last time I fell for a coworker, he died. I'm fairly confident that will not happen to Daniel, though.

"Daniel, I would love to make you the luckiest man alive. I only hope you'll do the honor of making me the luckiest woman alive and go steady with me? Like you said Daniel, we both deserve to be happy after everything we've been through. From the moment I saw you, I knew my life was going to change. I just didn't know how much it would change so fast (in a good way of course). I love you so much, Daniel Sousa and I'd love to go steady with you". I can't believe I just told him I love him.

*Daniel's POV

I can't believe Peggy said she loves me.

"Yes Peggy, I'd be thrilled to go steady with you, my love," I say beaming. A quick glance at her shows she's just as elated as I am.

"Shall we head back into the theater?" I ask Peggy.

"Yes, we must see the ending of this spectacular show," Peggy tells me. We walk in the theater, my arms wrapped around Peggy. She looks so beautiful. I don't think she realizes how she makes me feel.

"Daniel?" Peggy says.

"Yes, my love?" I say.

"You have the loveliest singing voice," Peggy announces, smiling up at me.

"Thank you, Peggy. I must say, I was so nervous that you wouldn't like it."

"Awww Daniel, I'll always love you and the things you do, no matter what." She rests her head on my shoulder and I take her hand in mine. We stay like that a while and watch the show. The first act concluded with Rosie waiting anxiously for a letter from James, who has gone to fight in the thick of the war. I know this part will be difficult for Peggy to get through. I squeeze her hand and whisper that everything will be okay. She looks at me and shakes her head. Her eyes glisten with tears. I bring her closer to me and she buried her face in my chest. I give her my handkerchief to her, and she accepts. Once that part is over, I nudge Peggy and she faces the stage again, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome Peggy." The rest of the show passes without incident until James is critically injured in the war. A grenade landed in the trench where he was, and he lost his left leg. He was hit with a piece of shrapnel. The next few songs are all about James and how nothing will be the same. My heart dropped. Everything that James has gone through, so have I. My tears fall down my face and I reach for my handkerchief. I see Peggy looking not at the stage, but at me.

"Daniel, are you crying?" Peggy asks, concerned.

"Yes. I know men aren't supposed to cry, but-" Peggy cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. 

"Daniel, it's okay to cry. Crying is good for everyone. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"What James is going through is exactly what I went through," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I had no clue, Daniel," Peggy whispers.

"It's alright, Peggy. I guess I haven't dealt with losing my leg all that well," I whisper.

"If you want to, we could see a doctor about something new," Peggy whispers.

"I'd like that a lot," I whisper through my tears. I wipe my tears and we turn back to the stage, our hand grounding each other. After James is out of surgery is the toughest part. Rosie was sent a letter informing her of what happened. She rushed to see James and is shocked by what happened.

"Oh James, I'm so glad you're alive," Rosie says.

"Why? I'll never be the same as I was. You should find someone else. Someone else who is not damaged," James says bitterly. I start to cry again. All of this is too familiar. The rest of the show goes on in a blur. James goes home and doesn't let Rosie see him. She's devastated and finally James sees that Rosie is the best thing that happened to him. She loves him how he is. The show ends on a happy note with James and Rosie getting married. When the curtain falls, Peggy and I stand up and begin to walk and look for a place to eat. It's almost pitch-black out. I hope there are still some restaurants open at this hour.

"My, that was quite a show wasn't it?" I ask Peggy.

"Goodness, it was," Peggy says laughing.

"There were too many similarities between both of our lives," I tell Peggy.

"It's like the show was made for us," she says.

"It does doesn't it? I'm glad we listened to the lady at the ticket window."

"Yes, me too," Peggy says. We walk downtown holding hands, two people in love with each other.

  
  
  



	4. First date

*Daniel's POV

I'm lost in Peggy's eyes when I'm broken out of my thoughts by the lights dimming.

"Showtime," I whisper to Peggy.

"Showtime," she whispers back to me, sounding excited. I hold her hand in mine and try to focus on the stage as the show begins. The show begins with the main characters Rosie and James at a party for the young men before heading overseas. The year is 1915 so America hasn't joined in the fighting yet. Rosie and James spot each other from across the room. As they make their way to each other, they sing about true love and love at first sight. I sneak a glance (or try to) at Peggy, but she's already looking at me with a look of clarity or maybe amazement on her face.

"What is it?" I whisper.

"Hmm, oh nothing. N-n-nothing at all," Peggy stutters. She must be nervous if she's stuttering around me. Do I make Peggy Carter nervous? The thought makes me smile. We turn our heads back towards the stage. We watch the rest of the first act without too many stolen glances. Once the first act is over, we walk back into the auditorium area to stretch our legs before the second act begins.

*Peggy's POV

Once the first act is over, Daniel and I walk to the auditorium area before the second act begins. As we walk around outside, I think about the music from the first act. Some of the songs described how I felt about Daniel perfectly.

"Miss Carter, what might you be thinking about?" Daniel asks me.

"Oh, I was just thinking about some of the songs from the first act."

Oh?" Daniel says.

"I may have found some of the songs to be very relatable."

"Ohhh," Daniel says, suddenly realizing the hidden meaning behind what I've just confessed.

"I must confess I feel the same way," Daniel tells me.

"What was one of your favorite songs?" Daniel asks.

"At First Sight, True Love, Bésame, and All My Love were my favorites."

"Those were all good but I loved all my love the best," Daniel tells me.

*Daniel's POV

Wow, I didn't realize how much the music touched Peggy. At first, I was worried it would make her think of the war. Instead, it made her think of me. Us. Peggy sees us onstage in Rosie and James.

"I need to tell you something, Peggy."

"What might that be?" she asks. I take a deep breath, open my heart, and 

"Daniel, I-I-I have no words," Peggy says. Oh no. I hope I didn't mess this up.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask Peggy nervously.

"That, Daniel Sousa, is a good thing."

"Peggy, I know we've only just met but I feel like I've known you for much longer. I know that you're a kick-ass agent and you're my best friend. All along I always thought there was something missing in my life. It was you, Peggy. We've both been through so much. We deserve to be happy. When I'm around you, I feel whole. I feel like nothing can go wrong when you're by my side. I want to give you all my love, Peggy. Would you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man alive and go steady with me, Peggy Carter?" I barely finish my sentence before she answers.

*Peggy's POV

I am stunned. Daniel Sousa wants to date me. I normally don't date coworkers, seeing as the last time I fell for a coworker, he died. I'm fairly confident that will not happen to Daniel, though.

"Daniel, I would love to make you the luckiest man alive. I only hope you'll do the honor of making me the luckiest woman alive and go steady with me? Like you said Daniel, we both deserve to be happy after everything we've been through. From the moment I saw you, I knew my life was going to change. I just didn't know how much it would change so fast (in a good way of course). I love you so much, Daniel Sousa and I'd love to go steady with you". I can't believe I just told him I love him.

*Daniel's POV

I can't believe Peggy said she loves me.

"Yes Peggy, I'd be thrilled to go steady with you, my love," I say beaming. A quick glance at her shows she's just as elated as I am.

"Shall we head back into the theater?" I ask Peggy.

"Yes, we must see the ending of this spectacular show," Peggy tells me. We walk in the theater, my arms wrapped around Peggy. She looks so beautiful. I don't think she realizes how she makes me feel.

"Daniel?" Peggy says.

"Yes, my love?" I say.

"You have the loveliest singing voice," Peggy announces, smiling up at me.

"Thank you, Peggy. I must say, I was so nervous that you wouldn't like it."

"Awww Daniel, I'll always love you and the things you do, no matter what." She rests her head on my shoulder and I take her hand in mine. We stay like that a while and watch the show. The first act concluded with Rosie waiting anxiously for a letter from James, who has gone to fight in the thick of the war. I know this part will be difficult for Peggy to get through. I squeeze her hand and whisper that everything will be okay. She looks at me and shakes her head. Her eyes glisten with tears. I bring her closer to me and she buried her face in my chest. I give her my handkerchief to her, and she accepts. Once that part is over, I nudge Peggy and she faces the stage again, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome Peggy." The rest of the show passes without incident until James is critically injured in the war. A grenade landed in the trench where he was, and he lost his left leg. He was hit with a piece of shrapnel. The next few songs are all about James and how nothing will be the same. My heart dropped. Everything that James has gone through, so have I. My tears fall down my face and I reach for my handkerchief. I see Peggy looking not at the stage, but at me.

"Daniel, are you crying?" Peggy asks, concerned.

"Yes. I know men aren't supposed to cry, but-" Peggy cuts me off before I can finish my sentence. 

"Daniel, it's okay to cry. Crying is good for everyone. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"What James is going through is exactly what I went through," I whisper, my voice cracking.

"I had no clue, Daniel," Peggy whispers.

"It's alright, Peggy. I guess I haven't dealt with losing my leg all that well," I whisper.

"If you want to, we could see a doctor about something new," Peggy whispers.

"I'd like that a lot," I whisper through my tears. I wipe my tears and we turn back to the stage, our hand grounding each other. After James is out of surgery is the toughest part. Rosie was sent a letter informing her of what happened. She rushed to see James and is shocked by what happened.

"Oh James, I'm so glad you're alive," Rosie says.

"Why? I'll never be the same as I was. You should find someone else. Someone else who is not damaged," James says bitterly. I start to cry again. All of this is too familiar. The rest of the show goes on in a blur. James goes home and doesn't let Rosie see him. She's devastated and finally James sees that Rosie is the best thing that happened to him. She loves him how he is. The show ends on a happy note with James and Rosie getting married. When the curtain falls, Peggy and I stand up and begin to walk and look for a place to eat. It's almost pitch-black out. I hope there are still some restaurants open at this hour.

"My, that was quite a show wasn't it?" I ask Peggy.

"Goodness, it was," Peggy says laughing.

"There were too many similarities between both of our lives," I tell Peggy.

"It's like the show was made for us," she says.

"It does doesn't it? I'm glad we listened to the lady at the ticket window."

"Yes, me too," Peggy says. We walk downtown holding hands, two people in love with each other.

  
  
  



	5. Save him

*Peggy's POV

Save him. Please god, save Daniel. After Daniel falls while walking to an exam room, everything moves in a blur. The nurse tries to comfort me.

"Miss Carter, I assure you the doctors are doing everything they can."

I sit there in silence for a few seconds before answering.

"How is he? Is he going to make it? Can I see him now?" My questions comes out in a blur, but the nurse knows what I'm attempting to say.

"Daniel has a severe infection. After he passed out, the doctors ran more tests. The results were very surprising."

"What? Will he be okay?" I say getting agitated. "The infection has spread so much it's attacking his body. The doctors are doing surgery to try and clean the leg of the infection while also giving him all the medicine possible. I can go ask for an update from the doctor. I'll be right back." She scurries off somewhere and I'm left alone with my thoughts. I see Daniel on our wedding day, with our children who are happy and healthy. I see Daniel and I living our dreams after so much loss.

"Miss?" the nurse asks, interrupting my daydream.

"Yes, what did the doctor say?"

"Mr. Sousa's infected leg was able to be mostly cleaned of the infection. He recommends a new prosthesis at a much later date. There was a complication, though." My heart sinks and I can't breathe.

"What is it?" I whisper so softly the nurse can barely hear me.

"Daniel's vitals started to drop considerably after the doctor finishing closing his leg up. The doctor had an extremely difficult time getting his vitals to stay up in normal range, especially his oxygen levels. The doctor put him on an oxygen cannula before surgery since it's protocol, but it wasn't helping enough. He tried the oxygen mask next, but the same thing happened: no change. The doctor finally made the decision to put him on a breathing tube so his body can heal. He's in the Intensive Care Unit in a medical coma. I can take you to see him now." All of this information hits me so hard. I can't think. I can't breathe. I feel the tears running down my face and let them fall. I can't stop crying. I just sit there crying, feeling my heart break into tiny pieces. My love is fighting for his life. Daniel could die. The thought makes me break down more as the nurse leads me to the elevator that will take me to Daniel. The elevator doors open and I follow the nurse, tears streaming down my face faster than I can dry my eyes. When I walk into Daniel's room, I lose it. 

"D-D-D-Daniel. Can you hear me? Please don't leave me. I love you with everything I am. I can't do anything without you. Please, Daniel. I can't lose anyone else. I'm all alone here without you." I squeeze his hand between mine and stay there for a long time. His hand feels cold. I grab his other hand to try and warm them up. Suddenly an idea comes to mind and I start to sing softly:

I've 

Been waiting

Dreaming that

This day would

Come

When I could

Give you

All my love

You're my everything

My one true love

My best friend

And I'll give you

All my love

Yeah I'll give you

All my love, Daniel.

"I love you Daniel. Please get better. I want you around so we can be together forever. You are the most amazing person that I know. I need you. I want to give you all my love, Daniel." I look and make sure no one is around before I crawl in the bed and lay by Daniel. I breath in his scent and instantly feel a bit calmer, but not by much. I rest my head by his and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight Daniel, my love." I curl up as close as I can to him without pulling out any tubes and try to fall asleep.

*Daniel's POV

What happened? It feels like I got ran over by a truck. Suddenly I remember everything that happened before I passed out. Peggy. My poor darling. I hope I wake up soon. There's so much I want to do and say with Peggy. I feel her next to me. She looks terrified. My heart feels like it might break knowing I caused her pain. Suddenly, my alarm starts beeping incessantly. Please don't take me yet. I just got Peggy and I don't want to lose her already. I try to calm myself down and the monitor goes back to normal by some miracle. I wish this tube could come out. It's one of the most painful things I've experienced. I hope Peggy knows how much I love her. 

*Peggy's POV

I wake up disoriented until everything comes rushing back. A few moments later, the doctor walks in. 

"Miss Carter, how are you doing?" 

"Not great," I say bitterly.

"I know this is a difficult situation, but I need to talk to you about some things if that's alright." I shake my head yes and he continues.

"As you know, Daniel is in a medical coma to help his body recover. Based on what I've seen so far, I can say his condition is critical, not grave. If he continues to make steady improvement over the next few days, we can move him to a regular room and hopefully take out the breathing tube. Now, the next thing I want to talk about is his leg. I don't recommend wearing his current prosthesis. I strongly recommend getting fitted for a new one once he is recovered in about 3 months' time. Until then, he'll need to use crutches or a wheelchair."

"This is too much. We've both been through enough tragedies. We deserve better than this." I start to cry again and the doctor leaves. After a little while, I hurry back to the apartment to put on clean clothes and inform Thompson of what had happened.

"Don't worry, Carter. We'll handle it here while you take care of Sousa."

"Thanks, I'll update you when I know more." I hang up the phone and rush back to the hospital. When I get to Daniel's room, he is still pale and cold, but better than yesterday. I hold his hand and sit there thinking. A while later, the nurse comes in with a tray of food.

"I figured you'd be hungry. You only left to change and that was it. You need to keep your strength up too, Miss Carter."

"Call me Peggy."

"Okay then, Peggy. I'll be back soon to check on both of you."

"Thank you," I say. She walks out of the room and I eat some food. It isn't terrible for hospital food. After a while, I crawl in the bed next to Daniel and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I'm sleeping soundly until I hear yelling. I wake up and see that Daniel is blue in the face. I'm pulled out of the bed by the nurse so they can work on Daniel. I kneel by his side holding his hand. Please save him. I can't lose anyone else. Daniel's my better half. He's my everything. 


	6. Wake up (part 1)

*Daniel's POV

Not again. I can't leave Peggy, my darling. Peggy is kneeling by my side. She's saying something, but I can't figure out what she's saying. It takes a moment to realize she's saying please.

"Please don't take Daniel. He's my everything." Peggy's words hit me like a ton of bricks. Don't worry, Peggy. I'll fight for you. I'll fight for us, I think. I try to will my eyes open, but they stay shut. Come on, I think. I hear Peggy say something else. She's singing All My Love. I think she sang it earlier. Gosh, I love her. I can't leave her now. We just started going steady. I can't lose anyone else. I've already lost so much. 

*Peggy's POV

I miss Daniel's voice. When he turned blue in the face, my heart stopped. I dropped to my knees and just held his hand in mine. I haven't moved since. All of a sudden, I hear footsteps and feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Carter?" the same nurse as earlier, Violet says softly. 

"Yes?" I say, my voice cracking.

"Would you like to talk?" Violet asks gently. I shake my head yes because I can't speak. Tears fall down my face and I collapse in Violet's arms.

"Shhh, I know, I know. It's scary and you love him. Everyone whose been in this room can see that. What happened earlier was a setback, but Daniel will recover. It might take him a bit longer, but he will make it. I wish my fiancé and I shared the same connection you two do. You two just met, but you two clearly care for each other. The way you look at him clearly shows that. You two are perfect for each other. Everything will be okay, Peggy. I just know you and Daniel will be happy together for a long time."

"Will he be able to go back to work?" I ask. I know if Daniel can't go back to work at the SSR, it will be extremely difficult to get through.

"Not at first. Once he is fitted with a new leg he can go back to work after a few days so he can get used to the new leg."

"Okay, what about desk work?" I ask Violet.

"That will be possible once he is released from the hospital and is cleared to go back to work," Violet says. 

"Okay," I say weakly. Violet gives me a big hug and we get off the floor and sit in the chairs by Daniel.

"He looks peaceful. Is he in any pain?" I ask Violet.

"No, we gave him pain medication to make him comfortable."

"Okay," I say softly. We sit side by side in companionable silence watching Daniel.

"When do you think Daniel will wake up?" I ask.

"If he doesn't have any more setbacks, he could wake up Saturday and be moved to a regular room Monday. If he has any more setbacks, he could wake up by Tuesday and be moved to a regular room by Thursday."

"Wow," I say softly.

"I know it's a lot to take in right now. How about if we go for a quick walk and get some coffee?" Violet asks gently.

"That sounds nice," I tell Violet. We stand up to leave. As I walk out of the room I stop and whisper to Daniel.

"I'll be back soon, darling." I kiss his forehead and continue on with Violet. We walk to the elevator and take it down to the second floor. The cafeteria is to the right of the elevator, next to the gift shop.

"Shall we buy some flowers to spruce up the room?" I ask Violet.

"That's a wonderful idea. We'll get them after we get some coffee, okay?" Violet says.

"That sounds like a great idea." We head into the cafeteria and order our coffees to go.

"Mm, I love coffee," I tell Violet. She chuckles lightly.

"So do I. I used to like tea, but now I prefer coffee." We head into the gift shop and look at the flowers.

"What color flowers should we get?" Violet asks.

"Perhaps red, yellow, or pink. Something warm to brighten the room up," I say. 

"What about pink and yellow roses?" Violet asks.

"That's a very pretty combination," I tell Violet. We pay for the flowers and head back upstairs to the ICU. We're almost to Daniel's room when I see his doctor. My face falls.

"Stay here. I'll ask him what is happening."

"Thank you, Violet. Truly." She squeezes my hand and heads towards the doctor. They're talking in hushed voices. It must be serious. After a few more minutes of talking, Violet comes back over.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, worry in my voice.

"Daniel had another setback. Nothing too serious, just that his oxygen levels dropped. They were able to get it back up. He will need to stay in the ICU still. He should hopefully be awake by Tuesday like I said earlier," Violet says. 

"I suppose you're right," I tell Violet. We walk into Daniel's room and I set the flowers by the windowsill.

"Tuesday is so far though. It's only Wednesday and we came here Monday. How am I going to do this?"

"Take it day by day Peggy," Violet tells me.

"That's all you can do." I nod my head in agreement and sit next to the bed.

"You could talk to him if you want. I could leave or stay here if you want privacy."

"No, stay. Please." Violet sits in the other chair. I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Daniel, I hope you can hear me. I'm going crazy without hearing your voice. I miss you. Please come back. There's so much left to do together. We just decided to go steady after a single date. I need more than one date with you, Daniel. I want to give you all my love, but I can't do that if you're not by my side. We both need each other Daniel. I don't care what the recovery is. I'll be there the whole time by your side, darling. Okay? Just hold on for me. For our future." I finish with a shaky breath and let the tears fall. I wish Daniel could dry my tears. I wish he was awake.

*Daniel's POV

My darling Peggy. She's so sad, It's all my fault. If I had gone to the doctor sooner, this wouldn't've happened. I promise I won't put my health aside if I can come back to Peggy. I'll do anything to see her beautiful self again. I hope this tube comes out soon. I feel fine now. Actually, I don't feel anything now. It's probably the medicine masking the pain right now. The mask was much better than this. My throat is going to be so sore when I wake up. I just want to see Peggy smile again.

*Peggy's POV

Wednesday night

This has been one of the longest days ever. Hopefully Daniel keeps improving and not getting worse. I haven't left except to go get coffee with Violet. She's brought me food so I don't have to leave Daniel's side. I move out of the chair and climb in the bed to lay with Daniel. I rest my head on his shoulder and sing softly to him. Instead of singing all my love, I sing true love. I sing it until my voice gets hoarse and my eyes flutter shut.I fall asleep in a dreamless sleep.

Thursday morning

I wake up next to Daniel and look at his face. His color is getting slightly better. He's still very pale, but not as bad as when he first was admitted.

"Hello darling," I whisper in Daniel's ear. I lay there with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It sounds strong. I lay there somewhat peacefully until the doctor comes in and says they need to run more tests. I hop off the bed and sit down in one of the chairs. I decide to call Thompson and let him know everything that has happened. 

"Geez Carter, how are you still there?"

"I can't leave him alone, Thompson. He has no family left except for me." 

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to it," Thompson says and hangs up the phone. I head to the cafeteria and buy some coffee. After paying for the coffee, I head to Daniel's room. When I get back, I see Violet has left me some food for breakfast. Daniel is not back yet, so I head to my apartment to shower and freshen up. When I walk into the room I see Daniel's doctor waiting.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, my voice thick with concern. 

"Yes Miss Carter. I just stopped by to tell you our tentative plan for Daniel. His oxygen has been holding steady and his color is looking better. If all goes well I think we can wake up out of the coma. As for the breathing tube, it will need to stay in for a while longer when we wake him up. This could happen later this afternoon or evening. Tomorrow at the latest. We will move him to a regular room by Monday if there are no issues. Do you have any questions?"

"No, thank you."

"I'll check back in later." I sit there stunned. Suddenly I hear footsteps. It's Violet.

"How are you doing Peggy?"

"Rather confused. The doctor just told me they can wake Daniel up from his coma today or tomorrow if all goes well. He'll still have the breathing tube in though. He also said they may move him to a regular room Monday. I'm worried it's too soon. What do you think?"

"I think it might be worth a shot. If any of his numbers go down, we can put him in the coma. Leaving the breathing tube in a while longer is also good. They may try to wean him off it slowly. It sounds like a reasonable plan Peggy. Would you like it if I came back when they wake him up?"

"Yes, please." She squeezes my hand and gives me a hug.

"It'll be alright Peggy. Daniel's a fighter." She leaves soon after. I lay by Daniel, listening to his heart.

*Daniel's POV

They're going to wake me up today. I can't wait to see Peggy. I won't be able to talk, though. They're leaving the breathing tube in. Gosh there's so much I want to tell Peggy. She's the light of my life. I just hope that everything goes as planned.

*Peggy's POV

I wake up to find Violet sitting in one of the chairs by the bed.

"Did I fall asleep?" I ask groggily.

"Yes, I didn't want to wake you, though. You need your rest. The doctor will be in shortly to wake Daniel up."

"Gosh, I'm so scared. What if he needs to go back into the coma?"

"Then we try again Saturday or Sunday, and move him to a regular room on Tuesday. It'll be okay, Peggy. I won't let anything happen to Daniel."

"Okay," I say softly. 

"I'm going to go get some coffee, would you like some?" Violet asks.

"Yes, of course." She heads out and I move to one of the chairs and sit down, trying to prepare myself for what's about to happen very shortly. 

  
  



	7. Wake up (part 2)

*Peggy's POV

Violet comes back with our coffee and we sit, waiting for the doctor to come in. 30 minutes later, he walks in.

"Well, Daniel has been stable all day. I think we can try to wake him up now. Are you ready?"

"Yes." I hold Daniel's hand and try not to panic. The doctor administers the medicine and we wait.

"It will take a few minutes. He is heavily sedated." I nod my head and squeeze Daniel's hand. A few minutes later, his eyes flutter.

"Daniel," I gasp. His eyes open and I'm at a loss for words.

"Daniel, can you move your toes for me? Good. Now squeeze my hand," the doctor says.

"Good, good. Can you turn your head side to side?" Daniel turns his head to the left and then the right. When he looks at me, I start crying happy tears. 

"I'm so glad you're awake darling. I've missed you." Daniel squeezes my hand lightly.

"I'll come back in a little bit to check in," the doctor says, and he leaves.

"I'm going to check on some stuff at the nurses' station. It's just down the hall, okay Peggy?" I nod my head and Violet goes down the hall.

*Daniel's POV

I'm awake. Peggy looks as beautiful as ever. I wish I could tell her I love her. I can't though with this tube in my throat. I look into Peggy's eyes and see relief, sadness, and worry. I hope she knows how much I love her. Since I'm not entirely awake, I can't tell if my leg hurts or not. I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I try to stay awake so I can see Peggy, but I feel so tired. Suddenly, I feel my hand slip out of Peggy's and the monitor starts beeping. My lungs and chest ache. I can't breathe. I can't breathe even with the breathing tube.

"Daniel! Daniel, stay with me. I try to keep my eyes open, but I can't. 

"Violet! Violet, come quick! Something's wrong with Daniel!" Peggy yells.

"His oxygen levels are dropping. We need to give him more oxygen and put him back in the coma," Violet says. The doctor rushes in and injects the medicine in my IV. The nurse sticks a breathing tube in my nostrils and that's the last thing I feel before I'm pulled under.

*Peggy's POV

"What happened? Why does he have the nasal oxygen too?"

"He's not ready to be awake yet. He needs more time to heal. The nasal oxygen is to help keep his oxygen up so we can hopefully take the breathing tube out Saturday or Sunday, Monday at the latest. I know you love Daniel and want him to be alright. His body went through a lot. The infection was very severe. It could still be causing some problems. I'll see if we can give him some more medicine."

"Thank you, Violet. Truly."

"You can lay by him. It's okay. It might help him heal knowing you're by his side." I move to the bed and cry. I know it's probably not good to cry in front of Daniel so I dry my tears and sing all my love. Eventually I fall asleep wishing for Daniel to be healed.

*Peggy's POV

Friday afternoon

I wake up to Violet sitting next to the bed. 

"What time is it?" I say sleepily.

"3:30 in the afternoon."

"What day?" I ask.

"Friday," she says.

"I slept the whole day yesterday? How?" I say.

"You're under a lot of stress right now. Your body needs rest," Violet says gently.

"Has anything else happened?" I ask nervously.

"We gave him more medicine for the infection even though it was taken care of in surgery just to be completely sure. Daniel responded well to that, thankfully. His oxygen had been okay. It could be better. It seems to drop at random. It isn't dropping significantly, only to the low 90s. As long as his oxygen stays relatively stable, we can try to wake him up tomorrow afternoon or morning. I'll ask the doctor now and we'll come in a few minutes, okay?" Violet asks.

"Okay" I say, trying to make sense of everything.

"Oh and I'll bring you a coffee" she calls as she walks out of the room. I run over everything that's happened the last few days. It doesn't seem real that all this happened. I think about Daniel waking up tomorrow and worry. What if it doesn't go well again? What if he doesn't wake up? That's the scariest thought. I can't imagine living without Daniel. My thoughts are interrupted by Violet and the doctor walking in.

"Miss Carter, we have some news."

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"The good news is Daniel's infection is completely gone. We want to do another 3 days of medicine to be safe. We believe this has also helped him keep his oxygen mostly up. We are going to leave the nasal oxygen on for a while longer as well. If his oxygen holds steady during the night, we can try to wake him up again with the breathing tube coming out Sunday or Monday," the doctor says.

"Will he need the nasal oxygen when he's released as well?" I ask.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Okay, thank you," I say.

*Daniel's POV

I can't believe I might need nasal oxygen when I'm released. How will I work? Why haven't they mentioned a new prosthesis? I'm just glad they're going to wake me up tomorrow hopefully. My body feels fine. My lungs don't hurt or anything. I feel strong. I know I'm probably not. I'm probably as weak as I was when I had my amputation. That was a rough time. When I woke up after that, I didn't want to live anymore. I thought I was better off dead. I was wrong. Now, I'm better off dead. If I can't support work, how will I support myself? Most importantly, will Peggy still love me? I know she's said so every time she comes and goes, but what about when we get home? Will she realize that she doesn't want to be with someone who needs a prosthetic leg and crutch? All of these questions race in my mind as I lay there thinking. That's all I can do since I'm not awake. I wish I was awake. I have so much to say to Peggy.

*Peggy's POV

I'm so confused right now. I don't know what to do. I just want Daniel well again. I don't care what happens to him. I'll love Daniel no matter what. He's my soulmate. I'm scared for tomorrow. I think about Daniel and his future. I see us getting married, having children, and growing old together. Most of all, I see us healthy. I fall asleep thinking about our future, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.


	8. Wake up (part 3)

*Peggy's POV

Saturday morning 

I wake up looking disheveled. I go to the apartment and get ready for the day. All that I can think is that Daniel will be okay. I start to sing Bésame, thinking about how I haven't kissed Daniel. He kissed my hand. That was it. I head back to the hospital and sit next to Daniel. I look at him and see his color better than yesterday. I wait for the doctor to come in in with Violet and try to keep the negative thoughts at bay. Almost an hour later, the doctor and Violet walk into the room.

"Miss Carter, we need to talk."

"Oka,y" I say.

"Daniel's oxygen levels were able to hold steady during the night. We can try to wake him up today. If all goes well, he can be in a regular room Tuesday or Wednesday," he tells me.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't wait for him to be awake." I squeeze Daniel's hand and kiss his forehead.

"I'm going to administer the medicine through his IV at a slow rate to see how Daniel reacts,” Violet tells me.

"If everything is stable, I can increase the rate slightly."

"Okay, sounds good," I tell Violet. She starts the medicine and I watch Daniel for any signs of movement. Nothing yet. I glance at the monitor to see if his oxygen is holding steady. It is. I breathe a sigh of relief. Violet gives me a tight squeeze and I feel somewhat better. After an hour and a half of stable vitals, Violet increases the medicine rate. Nothing happens until two and a half hours later after Violet increased the medicine for a fourth time.

"Daniel?" I ask. Perhaps it was a trick of the light. I see the smallest movement and know it's real.

"Daniel," I say, tears falling, voice breaking. I squeeze his hand and he does the same, albeit a bit weak. His eyes flutter open and shut until they're looking into mine.

"I missed you, darling," I say as I kiss his forehead again.

"I love you so much. No matter what, I'll be by your side." The doctor comes and does the same exam he did before. Everything looks good.

"Daniel, you gave all of us quite a scare. I know you probably have a lot of questions but don't worry. I will answer some now and the rest once the tube is removed. Right now you have a tube in to help you breathe. The nasal oxygen is to help keep your oxygen up. The tube should be removed tomorrow or Monday. I'll let you two be alone together now," the doctor says. Him and Violet walk out of the room and then it's just Daniel and I. Gosh, I love him so much. I can't believe he's awake. 

*Daniel's POV

I'm awake. Everything seems to be fine. I still can't speak until tomorrow or Monday. I look and Peggy and memorize what she looks like. She's wearing a red dress with blue lace and she's muttering something. No, she's singing. She's singing Bésame. It means kiss me. I reach for her hand and hold it, trying to let her know how much I care about her through this one touch.

"Daniel, I don't even know where to start. This whole week has made me realize so much. I really thought I had lost you. I couldn't imagine living without you by my side. Without you, there's a hole in my heart. I know you have a different, long recovery ahead of you, but I'll be there by your side. I won't ever leave you, Daniel Sousa. You're my soulmate and I can't see myself with anyone else." I feel tears run down my face. Peggy gets up and crawls in the bed by me. She rests her head on my shoulder and soon falls asleep. I watch her to make sure nothing bad happens to Peggy. Soon, I fall asleep, thinking how lucky Peggy and I are to have found each other.

*Peggy's POV

Saturday afternoon

"Hello love," I whisper in Daniel's ear. He turns his head and looks at me, squeezing my hand. I know Daniel has so much to say. I see it in his eyes.

"I know. I know," I whisper.

"I'll be right back. I need a coffee. I love you, darling." I give his hand another squeeze before walking to the cafeteria. I think how amazing it is that Daniel is awake. I know this is just a small step, but it means the world to me.

"Miss?" the cashier asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say as I hand the money over.

"Have a nice day," the cashier tells me.

"You too," I say as I head back to Daniel's room. Once there, I see Daniel sitting up in the bed. Shortly afterwards, Violet comes in.

"How is everything going?" Violet asks.

"Good. Is he allowed to sit up?" I ask.

"Oh yes, it's alright. I did it earlier when you were gone getting coffee. Is that okay?" Violet asks. 

"Yes, it's quite alright. It just threw me off for a minute," I say.

"How are you feeling Peggy?" Violet asks. 

I'm shocked at everything that's happened these last few days. I'm ecstatic that Daniel is awake of course. I never left his side. You know that, of course. This week has been difficult but I wouldn't change it. This week has answered some tough questions about things I needed to think over," I tell Violet. 

"I'm glad you figured out what you needed to Peggy."

"As am I," I say.

"I'll check back in later, okay? Daniel, you're a very lucky guy," Violet tells him as she squeezes his hand. She walks outside and it's just Daniel and I.

*Daniel's POV

She's beautiful. Her hand fits in mine perfectly. I think back to that night. Everything was fine until it wasn't. I think about what Peggy said. She never left. She stayed here by my side. Once I'm healthy I'm going to take Peggy out for the best day ever. I don't want to lose her. She's my everything. 


	9. Setbacks

*Peggy's POV

Sunday afternoon

I wake up and hear music.

"Oh, you're awake. Did the music wake you?" Violet asks.

"No, no, I couldn't sleep anymore is all," I tell her.

"Okay I didn't want to wake you. I figured Daniel would want some music to cheer him up," Violet says.

"That's a wonderful idea, Violet. I love music. I think music says what people can't." Violet and I sit there, lost in our thoughts. Some time later, the doctor comes in.

"Ahh, Miss Carter, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright," I tell him.

As you know, we discussed taking the breathing tube out today or tomorrow depending on how Daniel was doing. His levels are good and so is his color. He's been steadily improving every day. That being said, I think we can take the breathing tube out tomorrow so he can improve some more overnight. I know it's not what you were expecting to hear, but it's for the best. I'm sorry, Daniel and Peggy. We'll take the breathing tube out first thing when both of you are awake." My face falls and I feel the tears start to come. I feel someone reach for my hand. I look up and see that it's Daniel. He's crying too.

"I know, love. I know. We'll get through this." We stay like that until Daniel motions for me to climb in the bed next to him. We lay there arms wrapped around each other, listening to our heartbeats become one.

*Daniel's POV

Sunday afternoon

They're not taking my tube out yet. The doctor wants to wait until tomorrow so I can improve some more. When Peggy heard the news, she started crying. My heart hurt when she started crying. I know all of this has been so stressful for her. She's been so strong and I wish I could tell her something to ease her fears. I hope I can make it up to Peggy somehow. We lay there, listening to each other's heartbeats become one. Gosh, I love her so much. When I get my tube out, the first thing I'm going to do is tell Peggy I love her. I'll never not tell her how I feel about her. Not being able to talk to my favorite person has made me realize you can't take any chances. You can't worry about what they will or won't say. We're only given so much time on this Earth. We need to make it count. I will make it count.

*Peggy's POV

Monday morning

I wake up, feeling nothing but anticipation. Today Daniel's breathing tube comes out. I can finally hear Daniel's voice again. I've missed hearing Daniel's voice. I can't wait for Violet and the doctor to come in.

"Good morning love," I whisper to Daniel. His eyes flutter open and I hold his hand.

"Are you ready to get the breathing tube out, darling?" I ask Daniel. He nods his head yes and I talk to him to keep our minds off the breathing tube.

"I was thinking we could take a ride somewhere when you're better. I think it might be good for us to get away for a little bit, just the two of us. We could go to the mountains or somewhere sunny. I'll go anywhere as long as I'm with you, Daniel. Does that sound like a plan?" I ask. Daniel nods and I smile.

"Good. We need some relaxation after this. I'm not blaming you at all Daniel. I'm just thinking." He squeezes my hand and I squeeze his hand in response. We hold hands and I pray that everything goes smoothly today. I need Daniel like I need air. Suddenly, I hear footsteps. I look away from Daniel and see Violet walk in the room.

"Good morning Peggy, Daniel. How are you doing today?" she asks.

"It's going well. I'm just trying to stay positive. I'm having a hard time though."

"I know it's hard. I'll be right here though Peggy. Many people have breathing tubes removed a lot. It's relatively safe. It's actually more dangerous to place the breathing tube," Violet tells us.

"Really? That makes sense I suppose," I tell Violet. 

"I'll go get the doctor and we can get the breathing tube removed."

"That sounds great," I say to Violet. She leaves and I look at Daniel.

"Daniel, please be strong for me. Okay? You're the best thing that's happened to me. I know you're strong enough to make it without the breathing tube. Don't worry, I won't leave. I'll stay right by your side and hold your hand. It's okay to be scared. I've been scared all week. I love you more than words will ever describe, Daniel." I kiss his cheek and hold his hand tightly. Daniel keeps me grounded. A few minutes later the doctor walks in with Violet. I squeeze Daniel's hand and whisper one last thing in his ear.

"Showtime," I tell him.

"First I'm going to give you something to help relax your muscles. It typically takes about 15 minutes. After that, we will remove the breathing tube and closely monitor the oxygen levels. Are there any questions?" the doctor asks.

"No," I tell him.

"Okay, let's get started." I look at Daniel and start to sing true love. After I finish singing that song, I sing all my love. It seems to comfort both of us a great deal. 15 minutes pass agonizingly slow. Once the medicine is in full effect, the doctor announces it's time to remove the breathing tube. My heart races and it feels like my lungs won't work. I hold Daniel's hand as tight as I can, hoping this goes well.

*Daniel's POV

They're finally doing it. The doctor is removing the breathing tube. I focus on Peggy's hand in mine to distract myself from the pain. I guess the medicine didn't work as well as expected. Getting the tube out feels disgusting. My throat feels so raw. As the doctor pulls the last bit of the breathing tube, I cough and feel as if my throat is on fire.

"Daniel, is everything alright?" Peggy asks, concern in her voice. I nod my head and she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Daniel, I know it might be difficult but can you say something?" the doctor asks. I open my mouth and say what's been on my mind since I woke up.

*Peggy's POV

It's so soft I almost don't hear it. I look into Daniel's eyes and pray he says something like the doctor asks.

"P-P-Peggy," Daniel rasps. My heart feels so fully of joy when I hear my name. I feel the tears come and I can't stop them.

"Daniel," I say lovingly.

"Thank goodness you're awake. You gave me the biggest scare ever, Daniel Sousa. I was so scared you wouldn't make it. I don't know what I would do without you. You're my everything, darling. I-" my sentence is cut off before I can finish. Daniel kisses me, his lips soft against mine. This is the best feeling I've experienced. I never thought I would get to experience this with Daniel.

"I missed you. I love you so much. I know this has been one of the scariest things you've gone through, but I'm here. I'll protect you Peggy," Daniel says, then begins coughing violently.

"Are you okay, my love?" I ask, worry in my voice.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes. I'm just a bit out of breath," he says. I adjust the nasal oxygen tubing and sit back down.

"We can switch to a mask for now if you'd like, Daniel," the doctor says.

"You'll still be able to talk. You should rest too, though," he says.

"Okay. I'll do it," Daniel says out of breath.

"Will he need the nasal oxygen as well?" I ask.

"No, the mask will cover his mouth as well as his nose so he'll get more oxygen this way," Violet tells me.

"Okay, that sounds good," I say.

"I think we're good for now. We'll check back in a while if that's alright," the doctor says to us.

"Yes, that's quite alright," I tell him. They leave and I sit next to Daniel's bed.

"Peggy, lay with me?" Daniel says, his voice weak.

"Of course, darling." I climb in next to him and snuggle close. 

"I love you, Daniel. More than you'll ever know," I tell him, sincerity in my voice. 

"I love you too, Peggy. I promise I won't ever do anything like this again. I won't wait to go to the doctor. Not after this," Daniel says, tearing up. My heart breaks at Daniel crying. We've both been through so much. I start to sing Bésame and Daniel cuts me off by taking off his mask and kissing me on the lips. It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I wish I could freeze this moment in time and stay like this forever. Daniel begins to kiss me with more fervor until he begins to sound breathless again. He starts to cough, his whole body shaking. 

"Daniel, your mask. Here, lay back and I'll put it back on. You need rest," I tell him. 

"Yes Doctor Carter," Daniel says teasingly. The way he says my name gives me butterflies.

"I just want you to be healthy my love," I tell Daniel.

"I know, darling. It's just frustrating. I want you. I need you like I need air, Peggy". Tears fall down Daniel's face. I climb in the bed and lay next to Daniel. We lay there talking until we fall asleep.

*Daniel's POV

Sunday evening

I wake up and glance over at Peggy. She's sleeping soundly with her head on my shoulder. Her lips are parted slightly. She looks peaceful now. I take my mask off and kiss her cheek gently, trying not to wake her. She needs her rest. I know I do too, but it's hard. I want to be up and moving around. I reach over and turn the radio on. The Andrew Sisters' song Near You is playing. I sing along softly to Peggy. I know she sang All My Love to me when I was in my coma. I haven't told Peggy yet, but I heard everything. I heard what she said about never leaving my side, no matter what. Even if I'm on oxygen, she won't leave me. I wonder what happened to the rest of my left leg. I know the infection must have been bad. The last thing I remember before being woken up was walking with Peggy and then I collapsed and Peggy screaming my name. I glance over at Peggy and see her stirring.

"Hello darling, did you sleep well?" I whisper softly.

"Mmm, yes. I slept rather well. I think it's because I know you were safe. I don't have to worry anymore," Peggy says.

"We can be happy Daniel," Peggy says, her voice thick with emotion. 

"I'm sorry, Peggy" I tell her, my voice cracking.

"For what, Daniel?" Peggy asks quizzically.

"I should have gotten my leg looked at earlier. If I had, we wouldn't be here laying in this hospital bed. Sometimes I wonder if I'm better off dead," I say softly. Peggy doesn't respond right away and I wonder if Peggy didn't hear the last part.

"Don't you ever say that or think that again, Daniel Sousa! I know you've been through a lot with your leg, but you are not better off dead. I need you alive. I need you by my side. I know we don't know what your recovery will be like, but we will get through it. I will never leave you, Daniel. Can you do the same for me?" Peggy asks, voice cracking. My heart breaks and I feel the tears come.

"I'm sorry, Peggy. I know I shouldn't say that, but it's so hard to stay positive right now. You didn't lose your leg. You don't know what it's like. I'm not saying you don't understand loss, but people look at me differently. They put me in a box based on what they see. You were the first person who didn't do that. I thought the same thing when I was in the hospital after my amputation. I promise I'll never say anything or think anything like that as long as we're together. We can make it through this, Peggy. I promise we'll make it through whatever life throws at us," I rasp, my tears falling fast and hot. I pull Peggy into an embrace and we lay like that for a long while, our hearts beating as one.


	10. Hopeless romantics

*Peggy's POV

Monday morning

I lay there, thinking about everything Daniel and I talked about yesterday. It was a difficult conversation but we needed to have it. I had no clue Daniel felt that way. I want to do something to cheer Daniel up. Suddenly, I have an idea. I jump out of bed and run down the hall to the nurses' station.

"Violet, I need to tell you something," I say breathlessly.

"Is everything okay? Is something wrong with Daniel?" she asks.

"No, no. Okay sort of," I say. Violet looks at me confused so I give her a brief summary of everything that happened. I tell her my idea and Violet smiles.

"I think that's a lovely idea, Peggy. Let me make sure the doctor approves and I'll let you know. We'll be down in a bit to check on you two. We tried yesterday, but you two were sleeping when we came in," Violet tells me.

"Yes, it was a long day yesterday. I better be heading back. See you soon". I wave to Violet and walk back to Daniel's room. When I get back to the room I see Daniel is awake and sitting up.

"Hello darling, did you sleep well?" he asks, his voice sounding slightly less raspy than yesterday.

"I did, love. How did you sleep?"

"Great because I had you by my side," Daniel says, looking into my eyes. The way he looks at me butterflies. I smile and look in the mirror. My hair is disheveled and my lipstick is all smudged.

"Oh dear, I look like a mess," I mutter.

"Peggy, darling, you look absolutely beautiful." I blush and sit on the bed next to Daniel. I gaze into his eyes and lean forward, taking off his mask, then kissing him softly on the lips. It sends chills down my spine and gives me the most intense butterflies I've ever had. I don't want to stop kissing Daniel, but he's starting to look extremely tired and breathless without his mask on. I kiss him one last time and put his mask over his mouth and nose so he can breathe.

"Daniel darling, would it be alright if I ran home and got ready for the day? I'll only be gone ten minutes." Daniel thinks for a second.

"Of course darling. I'll miss you more than anything," Daniel says, longing clearly written all over his face.

"I'll be back soon love.” I kiss his forehead and hurry home.When I get there, I grab Daniel some of Michael's clothes. I'm sure he'll be more comfortable in these rather than that hospital gown. Once I'm done getting ready, I head back to the hospital.

"Peggy, you're back. You were gone longer than ten minutes. What happened? I was so worried," Daniel says.

"I brought you some of Michael's clothes. I thought they would be more comfortable than that gown," I tell him.

"Why, what were you thinking?" I ask, confused.

"I thought you were seeing a guy." Daniel looks away and my face falls. 

"Daniel, do you know how much I love you?" I ask.

"Yes, but Krzeminski said you wouldn't trade a red and blue shield for a crutch." Tears begin to fall down Daniel's face.

"Daniel, I love you. I love your smile, your laugh, your strength, even your crutch. I love everything about you and that includes your flaws and injuries. Don't listen to what the other agents say. It doesn't mean anything. Yes?" I ask Daniel.

"Bésame, bésame mucho." Daniel begins to sing Bésame and I can't help but smile. 

"Is that a yes?" I ask, laughing.

"Yes, Peggy. It's a yes." Daniel tries to sing more, but starts coughing. His face falls and I grab his hand.

"It's okay, darling. I know it's hard. We'll ask about switching to the nasal oxygen again, okay?" Daniel nods his head yes and we sit there holding hands, in our own little world.

*Daniel's POV

Monday afternoon

I wake up and see Peggy reading a book.

"What are you reading, love?" I ask, startling her.

"Daniel, you nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were asleep!" Peggy says breathlessly. I chuckle at her reaction.

"What are you reading, darling?" I ask again.

"The Great Gatsby. It's rather interesting," she says.

"I've never read it. Do you think I would like it?" I ask.

"Do you like the 1920s?" Peggy asks.

"I suppose I do." 

"Well, it's set in the 20s and Gatsby is trying to win his old flame's heart back. I'm not going to say more because I will spoil the book," Peggy tells me.

"I think I'll read it. It sounds good." Peggy closes her book and sits on the bed next to me. A few minutes later, the doctor and Violet walk in.

"Look who's sitting up and awake," the doctor says.

"Did you get some rest? When we stopped in both times, you two were sleeping. We decided to come back when you were awake. Your oxygen is fluctuating a little still, but you're stable otherwise. Do you have any questions?" the doctor asks. 

"Yes, actually I do. When can I switch to the nasal oxygen, what happened to my leg, and when can I go to a regular room?" I say.

"Once your oxygen levels are no longer fluctuating, we can go back to the nasal oxygen. Your medicine ends tomorrow just to make sure any trace of the infection is gone. Your leg was severely infected. We took you into surgery and thoroughly cleaned the infection out. You'll need to be fitted for a new prosthesis. I recommend waiting at least 6-12 weeks to make sure everything is healed. Until then you'll need to use two crutches or a wheelchair when you're tired or going out for a long time. As for being moved to a regular room, I think we can move you to a regular room tomorrow. Do either of you have any more questions?" he asks.

"When will his voice and throat be healed from the breathing tube?" Peggy asks.

"I'd say his voice and throat should be healed by Thursday or Friday," he tells Peggy.

"That's all I was wondering," Peggy says.

"We'll be back later or tomorrow to see how you're doing." The doctor and Violet leave and my face falls. I wish my oxygen would stay stable. I just want to be healthy again.

*Peggy's POV

The doctor leaves and Daniel's face falls. I know he's upset he can't switch to the nasal oxygen. Daniel's been so strong throughout all of this. I'm sure he's thinking that he doesn't deserve me or my love. Daniel deserves so much. He's had a rough life. I want to give Daniel everything he needs. I'm going to give him whatever he wants or needs. Daniel Sousa deserves the whole world.

"Daniel, what are you thinking, love?" I ask him.

"I wish my oxygen would stay stable. How am I supposed to work as an SSR agent if I need two crutches to get around? Or a wheelchair if it's long distance? I can't go into the field like that Peggy. I don't want to be stuck behind a desk".

"Oh, you don't want to work with me?" I say teasingly. 

"I suppose if you're by side it won't be too terrible," Daniel says. 

"You always know what to say to put things in perspective Peggy," Daniel says. 

"Thanks, Daniel. I know right now it seems like everything is going wrong. It feels like no matter what obstacles you overcome, there's two more to face. It's okay to feel angry, sad, and frustrated, Daniel. You can't let it overcome you, though. Use it to your advantage, Daniel. Let that anger and sadness and frustration be the drive you need to face your obstacles. You're doing the best you can, Daniel. That's all anyone wants, darling. All we want is for you to be healthy."

"It's so hard, Peggy." Daniel begins crying and I wipe his tears with his handkerchief. I pull him into my arms and hug him. We stay like that for a long time, holding each other, two people hopelessly in love with each other. 


	11. Moonlit kiss

*Peggy's POV

Tuesday morning

I wake up and go to the cafeteria for coffee and breakfast. I bring a muffin back for Daniel. When I'm almost there, I run into Violet.

"Peggy, how's everything going?" Violet asks.

"It's been good. Daniel's struggling a bit, but he's working through it," I tell her.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can help with?" Violet asks.

"Yes, what did the doctor say about my little idea?" I ask.

"Oh dear, it completely slipped my mind," Violet says.

"I'll ask right now," Violet says.

"I know he still needs the oxygen," I say.

"I'll think of something," Violet says.

"That'd be great. Are you heading to Daniel's room?" I ask.

"Yes. Do you want me to walk with you?" Violet asks.

"Sure, I'd like that," I tell her.

"Wait, I'll meet you. I need to ask the doctor about your plan," Violet says.

"Oh, of course," I say. I walk down the hall thinking about Daniel and his recovery. Daniel's already up and smiling when I get back.

"Where were you? I missed you darling."

"A woman needs her coffee." I hold my coffee up as proof. “I also got you a muffin if you want it. Oh, how could I forget? I missed you too, darling." I kiss Daniel's forehead and set the muffin down on his tray. He breaks off a bite.

"Mm, this is so good." Violet and I laugh as he breaks off another piece.

"So Daniel, are you ready to be in a regular room?" Violet asks.

"Yes. I can't wait to be back home," Daniel says.

"I'm sure. You've been here over a week."

"When can I go home?" Daniel presses.

"Let's wait for the doctor. He should be here in a few minutes," Violet replies. Daniel opens his mouth to say something then closes it just as fast. I squeeze his hand and smiles at me. His smile makes me weak in the knees. I love him so much it hurts. A few moments later, the doctor comes in.

"Daniel, Peggy, how is everything going?" he asks.

"It's been good. Daniel's been antsy to get home," I tell him.

"I just feel like I've done nothing. I've been stuck in this bed for over a week. I need a change of scenery that isn't a hospital room." Daniel begins to cough violently.

"Daniel, are you alright? Do you need some water?" I ask. He nods his head and takes a sip. It doesn't help. Daniel's coughing fit lasts a few more minutes. When he's done, Daniel looks exhausted.

"Daniel, your oxygen levels are still mostly stable. They are still fluctuating, but nowhere near as bad as earlier in the week. We are still going to move you a regular room. I want you to stay on the oxygen mask until your levels are no longer fluctuating. You should be able to go home next Wednesday if your levels improve."

*Daniel's POV

Will I be able to go outside at least?" I ask the doctor.

"Perhaps. We do have portable oxygen that you could use."

"Really? That sounds amazing," Peggy says, amazement in her voice.

"I'll get it ordered for you and bring it up when we transport you to a regular room."

"Thank you, doctor. Truly," Peggy says.

"Yes, thank you, doctor."

"We'll be back soon." The doctor leaves and Violet whispers something in Peggy's ear.

"What are you two talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, it's a surprise," Violet and Peggy say.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes love," Peggy says mischievously. I sit back in the bed and try to take a breath. Talking takes a lot of energy when you've been in a coma for almost a week. I lean over and turn on the radio. The song playing is True Love. I hear Peggy start to sing along and wish I could join her. Instead, I drift off, listening to Peggy sing.

*Daniel's POV

Tuesday afternoon

"Hello, love." I open my eyes and see Peggy and Violet. They're both holding flowers.

"What are these for?" I ask.

"They're for your new room," Peggy says.

"Oh, of course. They look lovely. I love yellow and purple together."

"I'm glad, darling," Peggy replies.

"When am I being transported to my new room?" I say, impatient to get out of this room and hospital.

"We're waiting for the doctor to bring the portable oxygen and then we're all set," Violet says.

"Okay." I lean back and think about everything that's happened to me. First, losing my family, then my leg. Everything in between, like being called names, being pitied and seen as less than for missing a leg. Now this infection. Will I ever get a break? Suddenly the doctor comes in with the portable oxygen. It's about the size of my left leg.

"That's all the oxygen I'll need?" I ask, surprised.

"No, this tank will need to be refilled or you can get a new one each time the oxygen runs out. I've brought 5 tanks that were just filled. You should be fine for a while," the doctor tells me. He unhooks me from the oxygen next to the bed and hooks me up to the oxygen tank.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asks.

"Okay. Good." I smile at Peggy and she smiles back at me.

"I'm so happy that this was an option for you, Daniel. I know you want to get out of the bed. Perhaps later Miss Carter can take you out in the wheelchair," Violet says.

"That sounds good," I tell her. The doctor and Violet lift me from the bed onto the gurney for transport. Peggy grabs our stuff and follows as I'm wheeled towards the elevator. We head down to the third floor and I'm wheeled into my new room. The doctor and Violet move me from the gurney to my new bed. Violet sets the oxygen tanks down by the left side of my bed. Peggy sets our things down and places the flowers by the windowsill.

"These look lovely Peggy," Violet says.

"Thank you. Purple's one of my favorite colors. Also, I thought they would look nice," Peggy says with a chuckle.

"Do I not get a say?" I jokingly say.

"You just said you liked them, darling," Peggy says.

"I'm only joking love," I tell Peggy. She shakes her head and laughs. Gosh, Peggy's the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"What are you looking at Daniel?" Peggy asks.

"Nothing special, just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," I tell her. Peggy smiles at me and I smile back. Suddenly, I begin to cough.

"I'm okay," I say as I cough some more.

"Daniel, you need rest. Quit talking so much love. Just sleep," Peggy tells me sternly.

"Will you lay with me?" I ask Peggy.

"Of course love," Peggy says. We curl up next to each other and fall asleep soundly.

*Peggy's POV

Wednesday afternoon

"Darling, wake up."

"Mm," I groan.

"Peggy love, wake up. It's 2:30 in the afternoon," Daniel says. I open my eyes and see Daniel sitting up next to me.

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty," Daniel says jokingly.

"Morning love," I tell Daniel.

"How long have you been up, Daniel?" I ask, curious.

"Only since 12:15," Daniel says.

"How do your lungs feel?"

"They're not too bad. They haven't been hurting much, only when I cough," Daniel says.

"Well try not to talk so much. I'm sure your body will recover faster if you don't exert yourself," I tell him.

"Exert myself? All I've done for the last week and a half almost is lay in this hospital bed. Can we go for a walk Peggy? Please? We have portable oxygen," Daniel says.

"Let me ask Violet. I'll be right back darling." I kiss his forehead and walk to the nurses' station.

"Violet, I need to ask you something," I tell her.

"Sure, what is it?" she asks.

"Is there any way I could take Daniel outside with the portable oxygen to the spot I told you about? He's going crazy without a change of scenery." I tell Violet.

"Also, good morning. How are you?" I ask Violet.

"I'm good, thanks for asking. Daniel's been pretty stable with the oxygen mask. As long as you bring enough oxygen tanks and he doesn't try to crutch around yet, I don't see why he can't go outside for a short stroll," Violet says.

"Could we go to the gardens down the block and spend some time there?" I ask.

"Yes, that sounds lovely. I remember you mentioned it before. I'm sure the flowers will be so beautiful. Let me find a wheelchair and you get Daniel ready," Violet says. I head to Daniel's room to tell him the good news.

"Daniel, I have the most wonderful news!" I exclaim.

"What is it love?" he asks, curiosity written all over his face.

"We're going out for a bit. Violet said as long as we take enough oxygen and you don't exert yourself, it should be fine."

What do you think of the garden down the block past Farm Fresh?" I ask.

"It sounds lovely, but I don't want to."

"Why not?" I ask Daniel.

"I don't want to be seen like this," Daniel says softly.

"Like what?" I ask Daniel, already knowing what he's thinking.

"I don't want to be pitied. I don't want to be seen as weak or pathetic. I don't want people to think you're with me just because you feel sorry for me."

"Don't say that, Daniel. You are not pathetic or weak. You're a fighter. I don't care what other people think. I know my value, anyone else's opinion doesn't matter," I tell Daniel.

"If they want to be rude because I'm madly in love with you and didn't leave you when things got tough, then that's their problem. We both deserve better, Daniel. I know you don't want to be pitied by anyone, but it's okay. Nothing will happen to you."

"Are you sure? If you don't want to be seen with me, it's okay," Daniel tells me.

"I want to be with you Daniel. I'll love you no matter what. You're my soulmate. I want to take you out, okay?" I tell Daniel.

"Okay," he says.

"Now I need to run to the apartment to change. Do you want your clothes or Michael's?" I ask.

"I'll wear mine," Daniel tells me. I rush home and get ready. I'm so excited. The gardens are so beautiful. Some people even say they're magical. I finish putting on my makeup and walk back to the hospital.

"I'm back, darling." Daniel is laying back in the bed with the biggest smile on his face. He looks so excited.

"Now, don't try to exert yourself. I can help put your clothes on," I say, blushing.

"Okay" Daniel says blushing. I pull his gown off from the waist up.

"Put your arms through," I tell Daniel. Daniel puts his arms through the sleeves and I button his shirt up.

"Okay, now can you put your legs so they're hanging over the edge of the bed?" I ask him.

"Sure," Daniel says. He puts his right leg in the pant leg and then I realize Daniel's going to have to stand up.

"Darling, do you think you could use your crutch for just a short while? I just need to pull your pants up really quickly" I say, my face turning bright red.

"Sure love," Daniel says. I reach for his crutch and help him stand. I try to work as quickly as I can, but my hands are shaking. I finally get Daniel's pants up and then I put his shoe on when he stops me.

"Peggy, I can do it," Daniel says.

"Darling, please let me. I don't want you to make yourself sick so we can't go out. Besides putting on your shoe is much easier than your pants," I say, smirking.

"I'm sure, given how red your face still is," Daniel says, smirking back.

"Who shouldn't exert themselves, now?" Daniel asks, jokingly.

"Very clever love," I say with a laugh. Gosh, I love him. He's got a pretty good sense of humor for everything that's happened to him.

"Do you want a blanket so people won't be able to see you're not wearing your prosthesis?" I ask gently.

"I don't know. I know I'm going to have to go out and people will be able to tell, but I don't want to be pitied."

"So is that a no?" I ask.

"Yes, Peggy. It's a no," Daniel says.

"I'm so proud of you. You're being so brave and strong through all of this. I think going out for a bit will be good. I love you so much, Daniel." I kiss his cheek and sit in the bed with him. We wait until Violet comes back with the wheelchair.

"Are you ready, Daniel?" She asks.

"I'm so ready to get out of here, even for a little bit," he says

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. You two deserve this. Truly." She smiles as she says this.

"Okay, we'll be back in a little bit," I say laughing.

"Don't do anything too crazy," Violet says laughing.

"We won't!" we call out, laughing.

*Daniel's POV

Wednesday evening

This feels amazing. Peggy looks so beautiful. She hasn't stopped smiling since we left. It's not too terrible outside. Not many people are out, so I don't have to answer too many questions or deal with pitying stares. The weather's perfect too. It's the perfect fall day. Well I guess it's night now.

"What are you thinking Daniel?" Peggy asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"This is perfect. The weather, you, where we're headed. I can't believe I'm actually outside."

"You're perfect too darling. Don't forget that," Peggy tells me. I turn and smile at her.

"Are we almost there?" I ask Peggy.

"One more block and then a right."

"Okay, not too bad," I tell her. She laughs and we continue walking downtown. After maybe five minutes, we arrive at the gardens.

"Close your eyes," Peggy tells me.

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you, that's why, love." I close my eyes and feel the wheelchair go for maybe five more minutes and then we stop.

"Open your eyes," Peggy says excitedly. I open them and am blown away by what I see. There's flowers everywhere with lights strung throughout the trees and flowers. Roses of every shade surround us. They look breathtaking. It all does.

"Peggy, this is amazing," I say, awestruck.

"I hope you like it, love," she says, leaning to kiss me on the lips.

"I don't like it. I love it. Did you do this?" I ask. 

"Yes, and Violet helped. The lights took the longest to prepare, but it's worth it to see you smile, darling."

"How did I get so lucky, Peggy? You're the most wonderful person I know. I mean, you did all of this for me. No one's ever done anything like this for me," I tell her, my voice full of emotion.

"Shall we sit down?" Peggy asks.

"Where?" I ask her confused.

"On the grass. Don't worry, I've got a blanket for us to sit on, darling." She lays the blanket out and helps me onto it. We lay down, looking at the stars above us. 

"Peggy, I need to ask you something."

"Of course, love. Ask away."

"I know it's sudden and we've only known each other 2 weeks, but from the moment I met you, I knew you would change my life. I normally wouldn't propose this so soon, but what if we lived together? I was just thinking because of my recovery but also because I don't want to be without you, Peggy. This has made me realize life's too short to be scared. So darling, what do you think?" I ask Peggy.

"I would love to live with you, Daniel. I was actually thinking about it myself. I can't be apart from you. Almost losing you made me realize that what we have is something rare and special. True love is what we have. We're the lucky ones, though. We found each other. Now that we have, I don't want to leave you. When I first looked into your eyes, it felt like coming home. I don't want that feeling to ever go away, Daniel. I love you with everything I am," Peggy says as she kisses me again. I struggle to get a deep breath and realize I need to switch my tank out. I unhook myself from the empty tank and replace it with a new one.

"Have you ever thought about kids? I mean, I know you want kids, but you never said whether you wanted boys or girls?" Peggy asks.

"I've always wanted a boy and girl if I have two kids. If I have three, then I want two girls and one boy," I tell Peggy.

"What about you?" I ask.

"I want two girls and one boy. I've always wanted a girl so I could teach her all that I know so she hopefully won't have to go through what I go through every day," Peggy says.

"I've always wanted boys so they can teach their sister how to fight and she can teach them how to cry and that's it okay," I tell her.

"That's very admirable. Most men are terrified of emotion, but not you," Peggy tells me.

"I couldn't be or else I wouldn't've survived my leg or losing my parents. It would have consumed me."

"I'm sorry, Daniel."

"It's okay. You didn't know. You can ask me anything, Peggy. Okay?" I tell her. She snuggles close to me and we lay there, watching the stars. All too soon, Peggy says we must head back to the hospital. I begrudgingly agree, not wanting this night to end. We walk back to the hospital, both of trying to hold onto this night and how amazing it was.

  
  



	12. Future plans

*Peggy's POV

Wednesday afternoon

"Darling, wake up," Daniel whispers in my ear. He kisses my cheek and I smile.

"Okay, love I'm up," I say laughing.

"How did you sleep?" Daniel asks.

"Great because you were by my side," I tell him, kissing his forehead.

"I slept fantastic as well. Partly because you're with me but also yesterday wore me out," Daniel says.

"We can just relax today. Perhaps we could go to the gift shop? I ask him.

"Sounds good to me," Daniel says. We sit there talking about everything important and nothing important at the same time.

"You know I love you more than anything, Daniel?" 

"Yes, darling. I do. Sometimes I can't believe you've stayed as long as you have."

"Daniel, I love all of you. Nothing will ever change that. You are my one true love. I can't wait to lie with you. I can't wait for our future, Daniel," I say excitedly.

"I know. I can't wait either, love. All I want is to be with you. You've made me a better person, Peggy. When you're not around, I feel lost without you. You're the light of my life, Peggy. I promise I'll always love and protect you." I feel tears come and Daniel hugs me close.

"I had the best time last night, Peggy. It means the world to me. I must thank Violet, too."

"Yes, she's been wonderful throughout this," I say. We turn the radio on and listen to the music, holding each other tightly. Suddenly, Violet walks in with the doctor.

"Daniel, Peggy, you two look great. How are you feeling Daniel?" the doctor asks.

"Tired from yesterday, but it was all worth it. Thank you for letting me go. I really helped."

"I'm glad. A lot of work went into last night I heard," the doctor says.

"Your levels are holding steady. I think we could put the nasal oxygen back in tomorrow, just to be safe. If all goes well, you could be released to go home Wednesday as planned," the doctor says.

"Thank you. Truly," I tell the doctor.

"Thank you," Daniel says. 

"Thank you Violet," Daniel says as she's getting ready to leave.

"You're welcome. The idea was all Peggy's though. I only helped set up the lights," she says.

"Don't sell yourself short Violet," I tell her.

"Okay. Well, I'll be back in a little later," Violet says as she walks out to the nurses' station.

*Daniel's POV

"Finally, I could possibly go home Wednesday. I'm so happy, Peggy. Even though it's almost a week away, I never thought this day would come," I say.

"You're not leaving yet love," Peggy says, laughing.

"A man can hope," I say. 

"Daniel, your voice," Peggy says.

"It's healed," we say at the same time. We lay in the bed, happy tears streaming down our faces. Peggy falls asleep and I lay there, thinking about everything. I think about Peggy mostly, actually. I'm so lucky she's mine. I'm going to marry Margaret Carter one day. When I get a new prosthesis and go back to work, I'm going to start saving for a ring. I start to cough and see Peggy looking at me concerned.

"Daniel, are you alright love?" she asks, worry written all over her face.

"I-I-I think so," I say breathlessly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Peggy asks.

"Yes. I'm just tired from yesterday, darling.” I lay back and hold Peggy's hand. Suddenly, the monitor starts beeping. I can't catch my breath. Peggy runs to the nurses' station and hurries back with Violet. 

"Daniel, I'm going to take you for some tests. Okay?" I nod my head yes.

"Peggy, I'll come back as soon as I know what's happening." Peggy doesn't answer, just stands there crying. 

"Wait," I say breathlessly. I sit up and Peggy walks over.

"I love you more than anything in the world. We'll get through this, whatever it is. I love you, my darling Peggy." I kiss her on the lips, hers soft against mine. Peggy gives me butterflies.

"I love you, Daniel. Be strong, my love." Violet wheels me down the hall and we go upstairs to the x-ray room. I lay there still which isn't hard since I'm exhausted. Violet takes some blood and rushes it to the lab. A while later, we're on the way back to my room.

"Daniel," Peggy says, relief in her voice. 

"Is everything alright?" she asks Violet.

"Yes, for the most part. It seems that Daniel just has a cold, but because he's still healing-" Violet trails off. 

"I'm not going home Wednesday," I say.

"No, you might still be able to go home. You'll need to stay inside though and try to rest." Peggy's face falls.

"It'll be okay love," I tell her. She nods and I squeeze her hand.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't've taken you out last night," Peggy says.

"Peggy, this isn't serious. It's just a cold," I tell her.

"An intense cold," she says.

"It'll be okay Peggy," I tell her. 

"I know, darling. It's just hard." I squeeze her hand a pull her in for a kiss.

"Don't," Peggy says.

"Why not?" I ask, confused.

"You're sick. If you get me sick and I kiss you, we'll just keep getting each other sick." My face falls.

"Once you get better, I promise we can kiss all you want," Peggy says, smirking. 

"Lay with me, love?" I ask.

"Of course, darling." She turns the radio on and lays next to me.

"Peggy-" she cuts me off.

"Rest, darling."

"One last thing," I say.

"Alright," she says.

"I heard everything."

"What do you mean, love?" Peggy asks, confused.

"When I was in the coma, I could hear what was going on. I heard everything you said, darling."

"Ohh," Peggy says.

"Did you hear something you didn't like?" Peggy asks, worried.

"No, no. Everything you said was wonderful. I just wanted to tell you."

"I was hoping you heard what I said," Peggy tells me, tears shining in her eyes.

"It's okay, Peggy. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Peggy's tears come faster now.

"I-I-I thought I had lost you," Peggy cries.

"When I first saw you in that bed, so pale and still, on oxygen and all these tubes, I lost it. It felt like my world was being torn apart. I knew everything would be okay, though. I just can't lose you. I don't think I could do anything without you."

"Peggy, I feel the same way. When I heard you crying and pleading, it broke my heart. Then you fixed it when you sang to me. I know this hasn't been easy for both of us, but we'll get through this. We're fighters," I say, breathless.

"Now rest, love. I love you, Daniel."

"I love you too, Peggy." We curl up next to each other and fall asleep, dreaming of our future together. 


	13. Lovestruck

*Peggy's POV

Thursday afternoon

I wake up and lay there staring at Daniel. He looks so peaceful right now. I hope he can get released Wednesday. We've been here for over two weeks. I just worry if Daniel has to use oxygen at home. I hope that his lungs will be healed by then. I turn the radio on low and hear all my love begin to play. I sing along softly. Soon, Daniel begins to stir.

"Hello, my love.” Daniel turns his head toward mine and smiles.

"Hello darling. How are you?" Daniel asks.

"Good. How do you feel, Daniel?" I ask him.

"I'm doing okay, Peggy. I just hope they switch me to the nasal oxygen today. I don't want to need it when I get released."

"I know, love. It's only to help you, though. If you do need it at home, will you promise me you won't let it interfere with us going places? I know you're worried what people will think, but they don't know the whole story. They have no right to an opinion. Can you do that for me, love?" I ask gently.

"I suppose I could try. I know I need to get over it, but it's hard when people see you with a crutch and automatically see you as someone who can't do anything for them by their self."

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I promise I'll stop anyone who tries to pity you or makes you feel less than."

"Thanks, Peggy. I love you more than words can describe."

"I love you too, Daniel Sousa. I love you more than you'll ever know. I want to spend forever with you."

"I know, darling. I do, too."

"Shall we go to the gift shop and buy some more flowers?" I ask.

"Sure. That sounds nice."

"Do you want to change into different clothes before we go?"

"Sure," Daniel says. I help Daniel get dressed and hook him up to the portable oxygen. I help Daniel get into the wheelchair and we head to the elevator.

"What color flowers should we get, love?" I ask Daniel..

"Blue maybe? What about red and blue flowers?" Daniel asks.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Daniel," I tell him. as we walk into the gift shop. We head over to the flower section and grab two bouquets of each color.

"Those look lovely," the cashier says as I pay for the flowers.

"Thank you," Daniel and I say in unison. Daniel holds the flowers as we head back to his room. I set the flowers on the tray by Daniel's bed and help him into the bed. I leave him hooked up to the portable oxygen though since I've no clue how the oxygen by the wall works. I'd probably cause an explosion or some other disaster. A little while later, the doctor comes in. 

"I have some good news for you, Daniel. Your oxygen levels are stable enough to go back on the nasal oxygen."

"That's amazing," I say.

"When do you think he'll be over his cold?" I ask the doctor.

"I'd say by Saturday Daniel should be better. We'll take some blood and go another x-ray to be sure, though."

"Are you ready, Daniel?" Violet asks.

"Yes," Daniel says, smiling almost ear to ear. Seeing Daniel smile like that makes me so happy. Violet unhooks the oxygen mask tubing from the oxygen tank and removes Daniel's oxygen mask. She puts the nasal oxygen on and hooks it up to the portable oxygen.

"Does that feel okay?" Violet asks Daniel.

"It feels amazing," Daniel says happily.

*Daniel's POV

This feels amazing. I'm finally back on the nasal oxygen again.

"How do you feel darling?" Peggy asks, anticipation written all over her face.

"It feels wonderful. I can't believe it. I thought I would never get off the oxygen mask," I say, tears streaming down my face. 

"It's okay love," Peggy says as she hugs me close. I let the tears fall, my head resting on Peggy's shoulder.

"I love you, Peggy," I whisper, voice full of emotion.

"I love you too, Daniel."

"What should we do today?" I ask Peggy.

"Well, we can't go outside yet until you're better, so it has to be inside," Peggy replies. 

"What about if we just relax? We could figure out some stuff before I get released?" I ask.

"That sounds like a good idea," Peggy says.

"First things first: what apartment should we stay in?" Peggy says.

"Yours. It has the elevator and it's closer to the SSR and the hospital," I say.

"Alright, that was easy. Now what should stay at your apartment and what do you want to bring?" Peggy asks.

"I'll have to bring my clothes, toiletries, and maybe some blankets, but that's it. I think you have everything else we'll need," I tell Peggy.

"Yes. That sounds good. What about the sleeping arrangements?" Peggy asks, face turning red.

"I could sleep on the couch," I say.

"Nonsense. You can sleep in my bed with me," Peggy says.

"Peggy, we've only known each other just over two weeks. We've only been on one date," I say.

"Daniel, I love you. You love me. We both know we'll end up married to each other soon. I think it's fine if we live together, especially since you're recovering from a coma and severe infection. You need to be well-rested if you're going to get better. You're not sleeping on the couch. I don't think anything too crazy will happen, do you?" Peggy asks, face still bright red. 

"No, I suppose you're right. I can't promise anything after I'm recovered, though," I say, smirking. 

"Daniel!" Peggy exclaims, laughing.

"Is that all?" I ask, laughing. 

"No. Who is going to pay for what?" Peggy asks.

"I can pay the rent if you buy groceries," I tell Peggy. She thinks this over for a moment before answering. 

"Okay, that sounds fair," Peggy says.

"I'm sure you'll let me know if it's not," I say with a chuckle.

"I think that's everything," I say.

"I think so too, love," Peggy says. She crawls in the bed next to me and I pull her close to me.

"I can't wait until we can start our future together," Peggy says softly.

"I know. I can't, either. I've never found someone who understands me like you do, Peggy."

"I knew when I first met you that you were the right guy for me. I don't care about your crutch or prosthesis. All I care about is you and your happiness. I want to give you all my love, but you deserve the world, Daniel Sousa," Peggy says fiercely. 

"Peggy darling, I know we talked about it briefly, but what if we went to England after this? You could show me where you grew up. We could go to Baltimore also before we go to England. I'll show you where I grew up. We don't have to go to England if it'll be too sad though," I tell Peggy.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. I think it will be fun," Peggy tells me.

"It's a date," I say, smiling. Peggy squeezes my hand and rests her head on my shoulder.

"I wish I could kiss you," I whisper to Peggy.

"I know, Daniel. Only two more days until we see if you're recovered from your cold," Peggy says. A while later, Violet brings in some food for all of us to eat.

"Thank you, Violet. This is really good," I tell her.

"I made extra food so you two don't have to eat hospital food anymore," she tells us.

"Violet, you're much too kind. When we get home, you must come over for dinner. Your fiancé, too," Peggy says.

"That's very kind of you. We'd love to come for dinner," Violet says. We finish eating and Violet heads back to work. Peggy and I are laying in bed reading the Great Gatsby. We're almost done with the book when Peggy yawns.

"Peggy, let's go to bed now, love. We can finish in the morning. Okay?" I ask gently.

"Okay, darling. I love you, Daniel," Peggy says sleepily.

"I love you too, Peggy." I hug her close to me as we drift off, dreaming of what's next for us. 

  
  



	14. My whole world

*Daniel's POV

Friday morning

I wake up feeling refreshed and see Peggy is already up.

"Hello love. Sleep well?" she says. 

"Yes. I feel much better than yesterday," I tell Peggy.

"Shall we finish Gatsby now?" I ask Peggy.

"Of course, love." She moves onto the bed and begins reading aloud. Peggy's voice puts me in a trance. She does different voices for the characters and I can't help but laugh. They're exactly what I imagine the characters to sound like if they were real. When Peggy finishes the book, we sit there, taking it all in.

"I can't believe it," I say, shocked.

"I know. I couldn't believe it when I first read it either love," Peggy says.

"What else should we do, darling?" Peggy asks.

"We could go to the library upstairs and get some new books to read," I say.

"I really want to go outside though," I tell Peggy.

"I know, love. Hopefully tomorrow we can go to the gardens again. I never did take the lights down," Peggy says with a chuckle.

"It's probably for the best, Peggy. That way you and Violet don't have to put them up again," I tell Peggy.

"I suppose you're right, darling," Peggy says. A while later, Violet comes in with the doctor.

"We have some good news," Violet says.

"What is it?" Peggy asks excitedly.

"You don't need the nasal oxygen anymore," Violet says, smiling at us.

""That's amazing," Peggy says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't believe it Peggy," I say, tears of joy streaming down my face.

"I never thought this day would come," I say softly.

"Well believe it, Daniel. You're doing amazing after everything you've been through," Violet says.

"Thank you so much. I honestly thought Daniel wouldn't make it at first, but both of you have been amazing. I'm so grateful for all you've done for us. I would not have made it through this without either of you, especially you, Violet. You've done so much for me. I can't ever thank you enough," Peggy says tearfully. Violet gives Peggy a long hug and then removes my oxygen 

"We'll leave you two alone now. We'll stop by tomorrow to run tests to make sure you're recovered and you should get out Wednesday or maybe Tuesday if you rest more these next few days," Violet says. 

"You'll need to practice getting around with two crutches. I'll come by later with another crutch," Violet says. She gives me a hug and goes back to work with the doctor. I sit there stunned for a few minutes. 

*Peggy's POV

"Daniel, are you alright love?" I ask.

"Oh, yes darling. I'm just taking it all in," Daniel says to me.

"I haven't breathed without assistance for almost three weeks. I feel like I'm missing something," he tells me.

"I'm sure it will be strange at first. I'm so happy for you, Daniel. Not needing oxygen means your body is recovering nicely," I tell him.

"Ugh, I wish I could kiss you darling," I tell Daniel.

"I know, Peggy. I want to kiss you too. There's so much I want to do with you once I get my new prosthesis," Daniel tells me. 

"I know, darling. At least you can start walking around with your crutches later," I tell him.

"Yes, I can't believe it. I'm so excited to start walking around, but also nervous. We've been through so much already," Daniel says.

"I won't let you fall. I'll be right by your side, darling," I say lovingly. 

"I'm so happy, Daniel. This is definitely a sign that things are getting better," I tell him happily.

"I know. It feels like our rough patch is over. How about we go out for a nice dinner when I get released?" Daniel asks me.

"That sounds perfect darling," I tell Daniel. I hug Daniel close and we stay like that for a long time, thinking about what's going to happen shortly. Daniel falls asleep and I lay there, thinking how lucky I am.

"I love you Daniel Sousa. You're my whole world," I whisper. 

  
  
  



	15. Lover

*Peggy's POV

Friday evening

I lay in bed holding Daniel close to me. I sing All My Love and he begins to wake up.

"Peggy, did you sleep?" Daniel asks me.

"No. I wasn't tired," I tell him.

"When do you think Violet will come in with the other crutch?" Daniel asks, anticipation written all over his face.

"I'm sure she'll be by soon, darling. You just woke up," I say with a chuckle.

"I know. I'm just so happy to be able to walk again. I've either been in my bed or the wheelchair," Daniel tells me.

"I know, Daniel. I want to see you walk again too, love. I know that it will be hard at first to get your strength and energy up, but you can't give up. You're a fighter, Daniel Sousa. I won't leave your side. Ever."

"How did I get so lucky? Most women would be long gone by now. You've stayed through it all. You didn't leave me. I'm so grateful I have you Peggy. I'd be so lost without you. I want you to know that you mean everything to me. I know with you by my side I'll walk again. I'll never give up. I'll always fight for you, for us, four our future," Daniel says with tears in his eyes. I squeeze Daniel's hand and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's strong and steady, like our love. I stay like that until Violet comes in with another crutch for Daniel.

"Okay, I brought another crutch for you Daniel. Before we get you up and walking though, we need to go over some things. Okay?" Violet asks.

"Okay," Daniel says.

"We're going to start somewhat slow. We don't want you to tire yourself out too fast. Peggy, will you grab the wheelchair?" Violet asks.

"It's only for when you get tired Daniel," Violet says.

"Now, here are your crutches."

"Are you ready? Do you feel okay, love?" I ask Daniel.

"I've never been more ready," he says smiling.

"Now, try to push up and stand," Violet says.

"It's okay if it doesn't happen on the first try. Daniel tries to stand up, but doesn't get up all the way. I can see he's disappointed.

"It's okay, Daniel. I believe in you," I tell him, tears in my eyes. Daniel tries again and stands briefly before falling back onto the bed.

"Daniel you did it, darling!" I exclaim.

"I'm so proud of you love," I say, tears of joy falling down my face.

"Daniel, that was wonderful!" Violet exclaims.

"That was amazing," Daniel says.

"I'm exhausted though. Why?" he asks.

"Your body needs to get used to walking. It'll get easier. I don't think you should attempt it again until tomorrow though," Violet tells Daniel.

"Okay. I think we're just going to get some new books to read before the library closes upstairs," Daniel tells Violet.

"That sounds like a good idea. Here, let me help you Peggy." Violet and I help Daniel into the wheelchair and we head out the door, Violet to the nurses' station and Daniel and I off to the library.

"What should we get tonight, darling?" I ask Daniel.

"We could get The Last Time I Saw Paris," Daniel says.

"That sounds like a good book. We could also get This Side of Paradise," I tell him.

"Those both sound good darling," Daniel tells me. We walk into the library and head to the front desk.

"Hi, we're looking for The Last Time I Saw Paris and This Side of Paradise," Daniel tells the librarian at the front desk.

"Oh, yes. Of course. They're past these shelves and to the right of the fireplace," she tells us.

"Thank you so much," I tell her. We head over to the shelves and I grab the books.

"Shall we head back now, Daniel? Or we could sit by the fireplace for a bit?" I ask him.

"Let's stay a few minutes. I don't want to go back just yet," Daniel tells me. We sit there by the fire holding each other's hand. Daniel yawns and I know it's time to head back.

"Let's go, love. You have a big day tomorrow," I whisper.

"Yes, hopefully I can walk, even if it's just a few steps," Daniel whispers back. We head back downstairs and I help Daniel into bed.

"Peggy?" Daniel asks sleepily.

"Yes, darling?" I ask as I change into my pajamas.

"I just wanted to tell you that you're my best friend. I love you Peggy," Daniel says, yawning.

"I love you too, Daniel. I'm going to give you all my love. Forever. Now, let's get some sleep." I crawl in bed with Daniel and curl up next to him. I fall asleep quickly and dream of my future with Daniel.

*Daniel's POV

Saturday morning

I wake up with Peggy sleeping soundly next to me. I turn on the radio on low, so as not to wake Peggy up. I lay there thinking about my life with Peggy. I imagine us getting married, having kids, and just spending time together. I don't see myself with anyone else but Peggy. She's my best friend, my whole world, my true love. Minutes later, Peggy begins to wake up.

"Hello darling," I whisper to Peggy. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Hello my love. Did you sleep well?" Peggy asks.

"I did with you by my side," I say, smiling at her.

"Are you excited to practice walking again?" Peggy asks.

"I am. I'm even more excited to find out if this cold is gone. I miss kissing you."

"We'll find out soon enough," Peggy says. An hour later, Violet comes in with breakfast and takes me for my tests. The tests go fairly quickly and I'm soon reunited with Peggy.

"The doctor will be right in," Violet tells us. A few moments later, the doctor walks in.

"Daniel, you're looking great. How are you feeling?"

"Great, especially without the oxygen," I tell him.

"I'm sure. We got your test results and they're all clear. You can go outside, but don't exert yourself," the doctor tells me.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to go back to the gardens," I say.

"I'm sure. Well, enjoy yourself. I'm fairly confident you can go home Wednesday, Daniel." They leave and then it's just Peggy and I. Before I can say anything, Peggy kisses me, softly at first, then with more fervor.

"This is so much easier with no oxygen," Peggy says.

"This feels amazing. Let's never stop," I tell Peggy. I kiss Peggy more passionately until we're both red in the face.

"I love you, Peggy." I look into her eyes and see her normally perfect lipstick is askew. I can't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Peggy asks, confused.

"Your, your lipstick. It's all smudged," I say laughing.

"Well, you might want to look in the mirror, darling. It's all over your face as well," Peggy says laughing.

"I'll be right back darling," Peggy says. She gets up and grabs my handkerchief, then heads in the bathroom.

"Here, now it will come off easier," Peggy says, wiping the lipstick off our faces.

*Peggy's POV

This has been one of the best days. Daniel's not sick anymore and the way we kissed was amazing. It was the most magical feeling. It was rather flirtatious too, because my lipstick was all over both of us. Daniel couldn't stop laughing. It was one of the most beautiful things I've heard. Daniel's laugh is contagious.

"Peggy? Darling?" Daniel asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes love?"

"Could we practice walking again?" Daniel asks.

"Sure darling." I jump out of bed and set the wheelchair a foot from the bed. I grab Daniel's crutches and help him get steadied.

"Are you ready, love?" I ask, voice filled with apprehension.

"I've never felt more ready with you by my side Peggy," Daniel says.

"Okay, now try to stand up," I tell him. Daniel stands up and catches his breath, still not used to walking after almost three weeks of being bedridden.

"You can do it, Daniel. One step at a time. Try and make it to the wheelchair, okay?" I tell him. Daniel nods his head and moves toward the wheelchair, albeit a bit slow. He keeps going, determination written on his face until he falls into the wheelchair.

"You did it love!" I exclaim. I help him in the bed and kiss him again. We lay there holding each other close and kissing each other, two lovers making up for lost time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. My darling

*Daniel's POV

Saturday afternoon

Peggy and I lay there holding each other close and kissing each other softly. We're trying to make up for lost time, I suppose.

"What shall we do, darling?" Peggy asks. 

"Let's go to the gardens. They were lovely". 

"Okay, I'll get the wheelchair" Peggy says.

"Wait! Will you bring my crutches so I can practice walking?" I ask Peggy.

"Okay, love. I'll bring your crutches" Peggy says. She helps me in the wheelchair, and we head downstairs. The air has gotten colder with winter on its way, so Peggy brought us both blankets.

"It's so nice out today" Peggy says.

"It is. I can't wait to go back home. I miss it".

"I know, darling. So do I" Peggy says softly. We continue on to the gardens when I remember something.

"Darling?" I ask.

"Yes love, what is it?" Peggy asks.

"Thank you. For everything. I love you so much. I know I tell you all the time, but I do because it's true. I just wanted to tell you I love and appreciate everything you've done for me. It means so much to me, my darling Peggy".

"I love you too, Daniel. If I could go back in time to when I first met you and I knew this would happen, I'd choose you. I'll choose you every time, my darling. I love you so much, Daniel" Peggy says, wiping tears from her eyes. A few minutes later, we're at the gardens.

"Do you want to explore some or go where we came last time?" Peggy asks.

"Let's explore" I tell Peggy. We walk further in the gardens until we see a path that looks like nobody has ever used before.

"There!" Peggy exclaims excitedly.

"That path that's never been used?" I ask Peggy.

"Of course, love. Where else?"

"Okay, let's go" I say mischievously. We walk down the path, Peggy struggling a bit because of the wheelchair getting stuck in the branches lying on the ground. 

"Are you alright, love?" Peggy asks, concern in her voice. 

"I'm good, darling. Are you doing okay?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says breathless.

"I think we're almost there" she says. We walk for a few more minutes until the path opens up to the most beautiful meadow.

"Wow," Peggy and I say at the same time, awe in our voices.

"It's so enchanting" Peggy says.

"It is lovely" I say.

"Shall we practice walking now?" Peggy asks.

"Sure. I'd love that, darling". I put my arms through the crutches and Peggy helps me get steadied. I push up and stand, trying to get used to both crutches.

"Now, try to walk towards me" Peggy says, walking backwards. I slowly walk to Peggy, feeling exhausted. Right as I reach Peggy, one of my crutches gets stuck and I stumble into Peggy, falling on top of her.

"I'm so sorry, love" I say, trying not to laugh and failing.

"Don't worry. Are you okay, Daniel?" Peggy asks, concern written all over her face. Peggy and I gaze into each other's eyes. She's the most beautiful person I've seen. Even if her face is bright red now from us falling. I'm lost in thought when Peggy suddenly kisses me. I kiss her back, wishing I could freeze this moment and stay here forever.

"Peggy?" I ask.

"Yes, Daniel?" she says.

"Could we walk again? I need your help standing though. I didn't plan on falling into you" I say with a chuckle. 

"Sure, love". She stands up, grabs my crutches, and hands them to me. Peggy helps me up and I start to walk slowly so as not to fall again. I make it to the blue rose bush and Peggy helps me into the wheelchair. She covers me with a blanket and sits on my lap, using the other blanket to wrap around herself. We stay like that for a while until Peggy begins to yawn. 

"Let's go, darling" I whisper softly. We head to the hospital, walking fast because we're exhausted. Peggy and I collapse into bed, holding each other tight. Soon, we're dreaming soundly, hoping and wishing for a long, happy life together.

*Peggy's POV

Sunday afternoon

I wake up, thinking about yesterday. The meadow was absolutely gorgeous, with every type and color flower imaginable. My personal favorite were the blue and red roses. They were a deep navy color, like the dress I love to wear. The red roses were so rich in color. I should have picked one of each, but it slipped my mind. My thoughts drift to Daniel walking and how he fell because of the crutch getting stuck. When he fell on top of me, it felt like a jolt of electricity went through me. I wanted him so badly in that moment. It was so hard to just kiss him. I want to do so much more with Daniel. He's my one true love. I get up and head to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee and some food. on the way back, I see Violet walking to Daniel's room.

"Violet!" I call out. She turns around and smiles.

"Peggy, I was just heading to see you too. How's everything going?" Violet asks.

"It's been good. We went to the gardens yesterday and found a beautiful meadow that's hidden unless you know to look for it. Daniel practiced walking but his crutch got stuck, so he fell into me and landed on top of me. Neither of us were hurt, but there was a spark" I tell Violet.

"Ohh, I see. You and Daniel are the cutest couple I've seen. Both of you are so passionate, caring, protective of each other, and so comfortable with each other, even though you've only known each other for a short time. You're incredibly lucky, Peggy. So is Daniel. I've seen many couples that don't last when something like this happens. For you and Daniel though, it's only made you two grow closer and stronger. I know you two are antsy to be alone together, but Daniel will need to take it easy at first. He's getting stronger everyday, but he's been through a lot. I just wanted to tell you that you and Daniel are perfect for each other. I know you two will be very happy together" Violet tells me.

"Thank you, Violet. That means a lot to me. You've been such a help throughout all of this. I don't think I would have handled this as well as I have without you" I tell Violet.

"Thank you, Peggy. Truly" Violet says. We walk back into the room and see Daniel is awake.

"Hello, darling. Where have you been?" Daniel asks.

"Getting coffee and breakfast, of course" I say laughing. 

"Of course," Daniel says with a chuckle.

So Daniel, how are you feeling?" Violet asks.

"Good. Still getting used to using both crutches and walking again, but it's going good".

"I'm glad to hear it. Based on what Peggy told me, I think we should try to master walking on flat surfaces before walking in the woods. Okay?" Violet asks.

"Sure" Daniel says, his face turning red at the memory of last night.

"Let's see how you do walking from the bed to the door". I grab the crutches and start to help Daniel when he stops me. 

"I got it, Peg".

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure, love" Daniel says. I stand by the door and watch him stand. It looks like he's getting better at it. He doesn't look as tired.

"Now, walk to Peggy" Violet says.

"If you walk over here love, I'll give you a kiss" I say mischievously.

"Oh, really?" Daniel asks, smirking. He walks over to me, seeming more confident since I said he'd get a kiss from me. 

"I believe you owe me a kiss Agent Carter" Daniel whispers in my ear, his breath warm against my ear. My heart stars beating faster and I lean in to kiss Daniel on the lips.

"You're doing great, love" I whisper as I pull away.

"Well, I'm going to go update the doctor and see what he thinks" Violet says. She walks past us and heads down the hall. A few minutes, the doctor comes in.

"Daniel, you're looking great" he says as Daniel walks over to me.

"Thanks, doc. I feel good, too" he says.

"I have some great news for you two" he says.

"What is it?" I ask, anticipation in my voice.

"You've made significant improvements these past few days, Daniel. I think you can go home tomorrow as long as you take it easy at first. I don't think you'll need the wheelchair, either. It was more for if you needed oxygen at home" the doctor says.

"That's the best news I've heard in a long time" I say, tears in my eyes.

"I'm going home" Daniel says, tears falling. I kiss Daniel and then turn to the doctor.

"Thank you". He nods and walks out.

"Thank you, Violet. We must get together soon" I tell her.

"Of course, Peggy. I'll check back in tomorrow, most likely one last time. Daniel, you were a pleasure to take care of" Violet says as she leaves.

"Thank you, Violet. You were a wonderful nurse" Daniel says.

"Okay love, let's read more of our books. I don't want you to tire yourself out" I tell him.

"Sure, love" he says. We crawl into bed and finish The Last Time I Saw Paris. We start This Side of Paradise, but we don't make it far before we're both yawning. We fall asleep nestled up to each other as our hearts beat in sync.

  
  



	17. Home at last

*Daniel's POV

Monday morning

I wake up tired, but I'm too happy to care. I'm finally going home today. After three weeks, I can finally give Peggy the best day ever. I lay there, staring at my wonderful Peggy. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. I start to sing All My Love softly. Whenever I'm at a loss for words, I think of this song. It says what I can't sometimes. I think about everything I'm going to do when I get home. There's so much I want to do right now, but can't. I would love to take Peggy dancing, but I still need to get a new prosthesis. I sigh and think about taking Peggy to see another show at the Richard Rodgers Theater. If it's still playing, we could see Dream a Little Dream again. We'll have to see, I suppose. A while later, Peggy wakes up.

"Hello, love" she says sleepily. Even with her hair a mess, she's still the most beautiful person I've seen.

"Good morning, darling. Sleep well?" I ask. 

"For the most part. I was up worrying for a bit" Peggy tells me.

"About what?" I ask.

"You. What if something happens to you? What if I can't get you here in time? What if I lose you?" Peggy says, voice breaking.

"I can't lose you, Daniel. You're my best friend and soulmate. I want you. All of you. I never want to be with anyone else but you. I know I've told you all of this before but it's true. I can't see myself with anyone else but you, Daniel Sousa. I hope someday I'll be the luckiest woman alive and be your wife" Peggy says.

"I love you too, Peggy. I promise I'll never leave you. I won't do anything like this again. I want to be your husband, Margaret Carter. I've loved you since I first saw you. I promise you'll never lose me. I love you with all my heart and soul" I say, voice cracking. I lean over and kiss her softly.

"Shall we finish This Side of Paradise before we're released?" I ask Peggy.

"Of course. We didn't make it very far last night, did we?" Peggy says, chuckling.

"No, we did not. Yesterday was very tiring" I say.

"It was indeed" Peggy says. She grabs the book and picks up where we left off. We spend the next few hours reading. We finally finish the book and head to the library to return our books.

"Hi, I'd like to return these" I tell the librarian.

"Sure, did you enjoy them?" the librarian asks.

"We loved them, especially This Side of Paradise" Peggy tells her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have a nice day" she tells us.

"Thanks, you too" we say in unison. We walk over to the fireplace and sit for a bit, holding hands, not speaking. Just being here with Peggy, holding her hand speaks volumes. I didn't think I would be alive after this infection or that Peggy would still be here by my side. After a few more minutes, Peggy breaks the silence.

"We should head back, love. Violet should be coming down to check on you for the last time" she says.

"Okay, darling". I stand up, Peggy lightly holding onto my arm, and we walk downstairs. it's not as hard to walk as it was the last few days. I think I'm getting stronger. I'm not as exhausted, but I still get tired. I glance at Peggy and see her smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" I ask Peggy.

"Nothing special, just walking around with the most handsome man I've met" she says lovingly. I blush and kiss her on the lips. She blushes and we continue back to our room. When we get there, Violet is waiting in one of the chairs.

"Hello Daniel, Peggy. Are you two ready to go back home?" she asks.

"Oh, yes. I miss home" Peggy says.

"So do I" I tell Violet.

"Well before you go, I just want to do one last x-ray and blood draw. I also need to go over some stuff with you two" Violet says.

"That sounds good" Peggy says.

"So, we'll be right back in a few minutes. Okay, Peggy?" Violet asks. Peggy nods and Violet wheels me down to the x-ray room. I wanted to walk, but she said it's protocol. I just hope everything goes well. Peggy and I deserve to start our future together. 

*Peggy's POV

I pace back and forth, waiting for Daniel and Violet to come back. I just want everything to be alright. I know Daniel is ready to go home. We're both ready to go home. We'll have to go to Daniel's apartment to get his things. I should have done that earlier. A few minutes later, Violet and Daniel come back in.

"Everything looks good. You can still go home today. You're going to need to be very careful. You can go back to work, but only light duty at first until you get your new prosthesis. Try not to exert yourself too much, walking or in other ways" Violet says, smirking. 

"At least not until you've been home a month. Then, you two can do anything you want. Other than that, good luck with everything. I hope I'll see you two for dinner soon. Peggy, you're incredibly lucky. I know you'll take great care of Daniel. Daniel, you were a wonderful patient. You're so lucky to have Peggy. Take care of her," Violet says.

"I will" Daniel says.

"I'll go get the paperwork ready". Violet leaves and Daniel and I start to gather our things.

"It's strange going home" he tells me.

"I know, love. We've been here three weeks. I'm just glad you're healthy enough to go home" I say. 

"Me too, darling" Daniel tells me. 15 minutes later, Violet comes in with the doctor.

"Daniel, you were a wonderful patient. I'll see you in a few weeks to fit you for a new prosthesis. Ms. Carter, you're very lucky. You were a pleasure as well" the doctor says.

"Thank you for everything" I tell him.

"Yes, thank you doc" Daniel says.

"I'll see you two soon". The doctor waves and leaves. 

"It's time" Violet says.

"Do I have to use the wheelchair?" Daniel asks.

"I suppose not. Peggy, let me grab that" Violet says.

"Thanks, Violet" I tell her. We walk downstairs and say goodbye one last time. I grab the bag from Violet and we drive to our apartment. We drive slowly, trying to make this moment last. It's such a beautiful fall day. Anything can happen.

"I love you, Peg" Daniel says, leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you too, Daniel". We drive a few more minutes and then we're back at the apartment.

"Home at last" I say. I open the door and set our things down. We walk to the bedroom and collapse in the bed.

"We're home, Peggy" Daniel whispers. Soon we're fast asleep, curled up next to each other, two people madly in love with each other. 


	18. Back to normal

*Peggy's POV

Tuesday morning

I wake up and feel ecstatic. We're finally home. I can't lay in bed anymore, so I get up and start making coffee. After I finish that, I get into the shower. I would have made breakfast, but we don't have any food. Well, we have chicken but that's no good anymore. When I'm done in the shower, I get dressed and put my makeup on.

"You look beautiful as always, Peggy" Daniel says, walking over to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I say.

"Oh, sure. You're just being nice. I just woke up, love".

"You're still the most handsome man, even if you just woke up and your hair's a mess" I tell him, kissing his cheek.

"Did you make coffee?" Daniel asks.

"I did. How about I pour you a cup while you're in the shower?"

"That'd be great. Thanks, darling. I'll be right out". He walks to the bathroom and starts to get ready for the day. I walk past the bathroom to go our room. I meet his eyes in the mirror. We're staring at each other, so much between us. Gosh, I want him so badly.

"Like what you see, Peggy?" Daniel asks, smirking. 

"Y-Y-Yes. I mean, no, no. I don't know. I-" I stutter, my face turning bright red.

"You're adorable, Peggy" Daniel says laughing. He kisses me and I pull myself closer to him.

"I'd better get ready for work" he says pulling away.

"Okay. I'll go get your coffee, love". I head back to the kitchen, having forgotten what I was doing, and pour Daniel's cup of coffee. I turn on the radio and finish my coffee. A few minutes late, Daniel walks into the bedroom to get dressed. When he walks out, he looks so handsome.

"You look amazing" i say, awe in my voice.

"Thanks, love. So do you," Daniel says as he reaches for his coffee.

"So, are you glad to be back at work Agent Sousa?"

"Yes and no. I'm ready to go back, but I don't want to deal with the other agents giving me crap. I know they're going to say stuff about you, too. I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself, darling. I just want to be back in the field" Daniel says, almost spilling his coffee from setting it down with so much force.

"I know, love. Remember what I told you? They don't know the whole story. They don't get an opinion. Also, I'll stop anyone who gives you any crap and makes you feel less than" I say fiercely.

"Okay. Should we go in now, darling? It's almost 8:00" Daniel says.

"I suppose we should". I gather my things and we walk downstairs and head to the SSR. It's only a few blocks, but it feels like forever. I hope the other agents aren't too difficult today. All too soon, we arrive at the SSR. We're immediately greeted by Rose who looks excited to see us.

"Peggy, Daniel, it's so good to see you" Rose says.

"It's good to be back. Has anything new came up while we were gone?" Daniel asks.

"There were a few cases, but they were solved fairly quickly" Rose tells us.

"Great. Hopefully I'm back in the field soon" Daniel says.

"Don't try to push yourself, Daniel. We need you well before you head back into the thick of it" Rose says. 

"I will, Rose. Don't worry" Daniel says. 

"You'd better be on your way" Rose says.

"See you later" I tell Rose.

"Are you ready, love?" I ask Daniel.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Daniel says.

*Daniel's POV

I don't know if I can do this. I'm really hoping Thompson and the other agents won't be too difficult today. I brace myself and walk through the door.

"Sousa!" Thompson yells.

"Hey, chief" I say. 

"You look good. We're glad to have you back. I'm guessing you won't be back in the field for a while?" he asks.

"3 months, hopefully. I get fitted in 12 weeks, so it shouldn't take too long to get used to" I tell Thompson.

"Carter, you been taking care of Sousa?"" Thompson asks Peggy.

"Yes. Why, Thompson?" she asks.

"You've done good, that's all. Oh, and you guys are good together" he says, smirking.

"Thanks. Now if you'll excuse us, I'm sure there's lots of work to catch up on" Peggy tells Thompson. We walk to our desks and get to work. Most of it's typing up mission reports. I don't mind it, though. It helps me get caught up on what's happened. Rose was right, though. They're not that important. A few hours later, Thompson asks Peggy to take the lunch orders. She sighs and takes all the agents' orders, then head to the L & L Automat. She's back quickly and we all eat in the conference room, laughing and joking.

"Halfway there," Peggy whispers. She smiles and I reach for her hand. We sit there like that until lunch is over. I want to kiss Peggy so badly, but I can't. Not here. The other agents already treat Peggy terribly. I'm not going to give them any more reasons to treat Peggy like she's not an agent. She's the best agent the SSR has. She could run this place if they'd let her. The rest of the day passes fairly quickly and soon Peggy and I are walking home again.'"I just remembered something, love" Peggy says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We have to go to your apartment".

"For what? I have a toothbrush from the hospital" I say.

"Yes, but you need more clothes and the rest of you're toiletries. You're lucky I use unscented soap, otherwise you'd smell like flowers" Peggy says laughing.

"Okay, let's go now" I tell Peggy. We head the opposite way and soon we're at my place. We grab the rest of my things fairly quickly and start walking to our apartment.

"I'm sorry you have to carry everything, darling" I tell Peggy.

"Don't worry, love. It's not heavy". We continue walking until we're back at the apartment. We get all my things put away and sit on the couch, relaxing after a long day. We stay like that awhile, talking and kissing each other. 

"I love you, Peggy".

"I love you, too". She kisses me and I think how lucky I am to have Peggy in my life. 


	19. Second date (part 1)

*Daniel's POV

Wednesday morning

I wake up, not wanting to go to work. I just want to take Peggy out for the best day ever. Maybe we could do something this weekend, I suppose. I roll over in bed and see the clock says 7:30 a.m.

"Peggy! Peggy! Wake up!" I say frantically.

"Mm. What's going on?" she asks sleepily.

"It's 7:30. We overslept".

"Oh, no. We have to go," she says jumping out of bed.

"It's okay, Peggy".

"I know, love. We could still make it on time if we don't eat, though" Peggy says.

"That won't be a problem. You know why, Peggy?"

"Why, Daniel?"

"We have no food".

"Oh. That solves one problem, I guess. Now, let's get dressed darling". She walks into the bedroom and put on a navy blue skirt and red top. She looks amazing. 

"You look gorgeous, love" I tell Peggy. I kiss her on the forehead and she smiles.

"Daniel, we're going to be late" Peggy says.

"Let's not go to work. Let's spend some time together. We've only gone on one date".

"Okay, we'll stay home. Let me call Thompson" Peggy says. She calls Thompson and tells him we won't be into work today.

"So, what should we do today?" Peggy asks.

"Let's go on a picnic. Then we could go see a show and go for dinner" I say.

"That sounds nice. We need to get groceries though if we're having a picnic" I tell Peggy.

"I'm going to shower first. Then we can get everything for the picnic. Okay, darling?" Peggy asks.

"Sure. I'll shower after you. Unless you want me to come shower with you?" I say, smirking. 

"Daniel!" Peggy asks, her face bright red. She's laughing, though. 

"Just a thought" I say laughing.

"I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much" Peggy says.

"I'll try" I say. Ugh, I want her so badly. I can't wait to get a ring for Peggy. I love her so much it hurts. I sit there waiting for Peggy. When she comes out wearing her makeup and outfit, again I'm struck by her beauty. I stare at her, hypnotized.

"What? Is my lipstick smudged? Is my hair askew?" Peggy asks, concerned.

"Not at all. You're beautiful, Peggy. Every time I look at you, I'm enchanted by you. You're a beautiful person, inside and out".

I love you, Daniel. So much it hurts. You deserve the world. I don't know if I can do that, but I promise you I'll always try. Now, go get ready so we can go on our picnic" Peggy says.

"Okay. Don't miss me too much" I say, repeating what she told me minutes ago.

"I'll try" she says, blowing me a kiss.

*Peggy's POV

Ah, Daniel. He's been very cheeky lately. I can't say I don't like it, though. I can't wait for Daniel to be my husband. I want him so badly. I'm so excited for our date. I lose myself in my thoughts and wait for Daniel to finish getting ready. My heart skips a bet when he walks out of the bedroom.

"You look ravishing, love" I say, kissing him on the lips softly.

"Shall we go get our food for the picnic?" Daniel asks.

"Of course, darling. How else are we going to eat?" I say, chuckling. Daniel shakes his head, and smiles at me. We walk downstairs and head to Farm Fresh.

"What should we get from the store?" I ask Daniel.

"How about sandwiches? Those are always nice for a picnic".

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea" I tell Daniel. We grab food to make sandwiches and get two bottles of Pepsi for us to drink. After I pay for the food, we head to the apartment to make our sandwiches and put them in our basket. We head downstairs and walk outside. 

"Should we go to the gardens now?" Daniel asks.

"Sure. We can go to the meadow" I tell Daniel. 

"That's a great idea, love". We head down the street and towards the hospital turning to the right two blocks before the hospital. We head to the path leading to the meadows and walk carefully, so neither of us fall (again). 

"It's so peaceful here" Daniel says.

"It is. I really needed this. We both did". We walk on, pointing out various plants and flowers. As we're passing a bush of roses, Daniel picks a yellow rose and gives it to me.

"Aww, it's lovely Daniel". I kiss him lightly and the path opens to the meadow.

"Let's sit by the roses" Daniel suggests.

"Okay, love". We walk over and sit next to the roses. I open the picnic basket and take out the food and drinks. It's not much, but that's alright.

"Well, let's eat" I tell Daniel.

"Ugh, this is so good" Daniel says.

"I'm sure. You have a little something right here". I point, but Daniel misses.

"You missed" I say chuckling. 

"It's right here" I say, touching his lower lip ever so lightly. I feel a spark deep down. I wonder if Daniel feels the same. We finish our food and lay there, surrounded by flowers, talking and kissing. After a few hours, we start walking to the Richard Rodgers Theater.

"You know what I was thinking, love?" I ask Daniel.

"What's that, darling?" 

"Monday was our one month anniversary. Can you believe it?"

No, I can't. So much has happened already in one month".

"Overall, it's been a great month since I have you. Even though most of it was spent in the hospital. No matter where I am with you, it'll always be great time" I tell Daniel, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Peggy. I feel the same. I do want to make it up to you, though. I feel awful about everything".

"Daniel, you don't have to make anything up to me. You were in the hospital".

"Yes, but I should've gone to the doctor before. I feel like all I've caused you is pain. I almost died so many times, Peggy. I know how worried you were. I know how much you cried, how much time you spent by my side in that bed. Remember, I heard everything you said?"

"I know, Daniel. It was extremely difficult for both of us. I wanted to be there, though. Even for the worst of it. I couldn't leave you because you're my other half, my best friend, the other half of my soul. How can you break a soul apart, Daniel? You can't. Don't beat yourself up over it, Daniel. It won't help us heal to dwell on it. Okay? I'll always stay, even for the worst" I say, tears falling. He dries my tears and we walk to the ticket window and see that Dream a Little Dream is no longer playing. Instead, the musical The Producers is playing. It's a comedy about an accountant trying to get rich by producing a flop rather than a hit, but it becomes a success.

"Should we see this one?" I ask Daniel.

"Oh, yes. It sounds really funny". We buy the tickets and walk into the theater. I glance at Daniel, trying to be sneaky, but he's looking at me too. I look into his eyes and see so many different emotions. I kiss him passionately, wishing that I could freeze this moment forever.


	20. Second date (part 2)

*Daniel's POV

Peggy kisses me and it feels like the whole world falls away. Her lips are soft against mine. We kiss for what feels like forever, but it's only fleeting.

"We should go to our seats. We don't want to block the entrance" I whisper.

"You're right. Do you want to sit down front or closer to the back?" Peggy asks.

"Let's go down by the front" I tell Peggy. She nods and we walk slowly down the steps to our seats.

"After you, love" I tell Peggy.

"Thanks, Daniel" she says, smiling wide. We sit down and talk before the show starts.

"I know we talked about going to Baltimore and England, but when should we go? I feel bad taking off so soon after coming back," I tell Peggy.

"How about when you get your new prosthesis? That way, you'll only need one crutch" Peggy says.

"That sounds like a good idea". The lights start to dim, so we look at the stage.

"Showtime," I tell Peggy.

"Showtime," she whispers back. The show begins and the first act passes quickly. When it ends, we walk outside to stretch our to stretch our legs.

How do you like it so far, Peggy?" I ask. 

"It's wonderful. I couldn't stop laughing throughout the first act" she says, face still red from laughing.

"I know. It really is hilarious. I can't wait to see what happens next".

"Me neither" Peggy says, smiling. Her smile's so beautiful. It could light up a whole room.

"I love you, Peggy" I say, tears falling.

"I love you too, Daniel" she says. She dries my tears and I squeeze her hand.

"I'm so, so lucky to have you Peggy. I'm so lost without you". I wait for Peggy to say something, but she kisses me instead. I kiss her back, matching her passion and hunger. I want Peggy Carter so badly.

"I want to be with you forever, Peggy. You've made me a better person".

"I want to be with you forever too, Daniel. We should head back. The show will be starting soon" Peggy says. I nod and we walk back into the theater to our seats.

"Thank you, Daniel" Peggy says.

"For what, Peggy?" I ask, confused.

"Everything. You make me feel like I'm the only person who matters to you" Peggy says softly.

"You are the only person that matters to me, Peggy. I want to be with you forever. No matter what. You're the other half of my soul, Peggy" I say and kiss her on the forehead and we go to our seats again. The second act starts and we try to focus on the show. When it ends, everyone is still laughing. The show was amazing. It had lots of good actors and actresses.

"Where should we go next?" I ask Peggy.

"We could go to that little Italian restaurant. What's the name? Oh, Bello Italiano. Do you want Italian? Or we could get something else?" Peggy asks.

"Italian sounds great. Do we go right or left when we get outside?"

"Left and it's a few blocks past the gardens, then we take a right" Peggy says.

"Okay, sounds easy enough to get to" I say. We head outside and start walking.

"Daniel, isn't it beautiful tonight?" Peggy asks.

"It is" I say, looking at her. She blushes and laughs.

"I meant the weather, love. Don't you just love fall? It's a time to start anew".

"I never thought of it like that" I tell her.

"I didn't either until my family was taken away".

"I'm sorry, Peggy". I hug her tightly and we continue walking. After a few more minutes, we take a right and arrive at Bello Italiano.

"It smells fantastic. I'm so glad we didn't pack too much for our picnic" I say. Peggy laughs.

"I heartily agree. It does smell amazing". We walk inside and stand there in amazement. The restaurant is dimly lit with candles on every table. Music plays softly in the background by a woman playing the piano.

"You sure know how to pick good restaurants, Peggy" I say quietly.

"I also know how to pick amazing dates too, don't I?" she says, smirking.

*Peggy's POV

I'm waiting for Daniel's answer and worry I said the wrong thing.

"No, I don't think any of this was by choice. I think it was fate". Right then, the hostess walks up.

"Sorry for the wait. What can I do for you two tonight?"

"We'd like a table for two, please" Daniel tells her.

"Sure. You can follow me this way". We walk past the piano and follow the hostess to a private table in the back.

"Will this be okay?" she asks.

"This is perfect. Thank you" I tell her. She nods and walks away.

"The decorations are gorgeous here. It's so nice too, with the piano".

"It is" Daniel says.

"I can't wait to try the food" I say.

"Me neither". A few seconds later, our waitress comes with our menus.

"Hi, my name's Angie. I'll be your waitress tonight. How can I help you?" she asks.

"Yes. I'll have a glass of water" I tell her.

"I'll have the same" Daniel says.

"What do you recommend trying? This is our first time".

"The lasagna is excellent and for desserts, the tiramisu is a customer favorite".

"Is the lasagna big enough to split between us or should we order two?" 

"I would order two".

"Okay, we'll do that and two pieces of tiramisu for dessert, please" Daniel says.

"Okay, I'll put these in right away".

"Thank you" I tell her.

"You're welcome". She walks away and comes back a few minutes later with our drinks.

"Thanks". She nods and walks away again.

"Are you having fun, Peggy?" Daniel asks.

"Of course, darling. Whenever I'm with you it's amazing. We should do this more often".

"How about we do this twice a week, no matter what? We'll have a date night and do whatever comes to mind".

"That sounds great, love". I move so I'm sitting next to Daniel and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Daniel. I was thinking this morning, why don't we just live together in my apartment? Then we won't have to pay for two apartments. We can save some money for the future".

"That does make more sense. I think it's a great idea, Peggy. We can move the rest of my stuff this weekend if you want".

"Yes, that sounds good".

""I love you too, Peggy. I can't wait until I can take you dancing. We'll dance all night under the starlight without a care in the world. Okay?" Daniel asks.

"I'll be there, Daniel. I thought dancing is hard because of your leg, though".

"It is, but I'll make it work. You deserve a fun night of dancing, Peggy". I feel the tears coming and let them fall.

"I'm so happy, Daniel. I've found the one person in the world who completes me. You're so good to me, too. You aren't scared of my tears and always know just what to say when I'm feeling down or angry or sad. You're the other half of me. Daniel, I'm hopelessly in love with you" I say, kissing him on the lips. A few seconds later, the waitress drops our food off and walks away.

"Thank you" Daniel says.

"Shall we?" I say, grabbing my fork and knife.

"Let's dig in" Daniel says. We take a bite and I've never tasted anything so good.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I exclaim.

"This is the best lasagna I've ever had" Daniel says.

"We're definitely coming here again, Peggy". I laugh.

"We haven't even left, darling".

"I know. It's just so good".

"It is. Do you want to go to the gardens again after this or just go home?"

"Let's go to the gardens, but this time we should put the lights up in the meadow".

"That's a great idea, love". We continue eating our food and wait for the waitress to take our plates. Neither of us finished our lasagna. We wanted to save room for the tiramisu. When the waitress brings the tiramisu, she brings us two cups of coffee.

"It's on the house" she tells us.

"Thank you. Truly". She nods and walks away.

"Time for the moment of truth" Daniel says jokingly.

"Wow. This is fantastic" he says, taking another bite.

"Yes, we're definitely coming back her again". We finish our tiramisu and I lay my head on Daniel's shoulder.

"I can ask for the check if you want to go to the gardens now" Daniel says.

"Okay" I say, squeezing his hand.

"Daniel?"

"Yes, Peggy?"

"I'm so happy with you. I know I tell you all the time, but it's true. I don't want to leave anything left unsaid anymore".

"I know, Peggy. I've been thinking the same".

"Is that why you've been so cheeky lately?" I ask, chuckling.

"Of course. No, that's not the entire reason. I've just been in such a good mood since we got home". Right then, the waitress brings the bill and Daniel gives her the money and tip.

"Thanks for everything" I tell her. She nods and we walk to the meadow again.

"It's certainly gotten late" Daniel says.

"Yes, the day was very busy. It was wonderful, though. I'm having the best time today, Daniel".

"I'm glad, Peggy. You deserve a day like this all the time".

"So do you". We both deserve this". We turn left and head to the gardens. I grab the lights and carry them to the meadow. I string them through the bushes and trees.

"They look like a million little stars" Daniel says softly.

"They're almost as pretty as you, darling" Daniel whispers in my ear. His breath sends tingles down my spine.

"I love you, Peggy. Forever and always".

"I love you, Daniel. Forever and always". We lay there, looking up at the stars, making up stories, holding each other's hand. We stay like that until we're both tired and can barely stay awake. I yawn and Daniel chuckles.

"We're almost there, love". He yawns and I laugh.

"A good thing, too. Otherwise we'll end up sleeping on the street" I say. We arrive back at the apartment and head to elevator. Once we're inside the bedroom, we're barely in our pajamas before we collapse into bed holding each other tight, hearts beating as one.

  
  



	21. Our little bliss

*Peggy's POV

Thursday morning

I wake up earlier than normal and head to Farm Fresh. I decided last night I'm going to make Daniel a homemade breakfast. I buy all the ingredients I need and some food so we don't have to go to the Automat. I walk back to the apartment, being quiet so I don't wake Daniel up. I start mixing the ingredients together and get the oven ready to go. I make a pot of coffee and start molding the scones. I hope they turn out good. I've never made them myself. I finish molding the scones and take a drink of my coffee. When the oven's hot enough, I stick the scones in. While the scones are baking, I get ready for the day. I wear a navy blue dress with lace and take my rollers out. I leave my makeup off until after breakfast. I check on the scones and see they're not quite done. I give them 10 more minutes. I walk into our bedroom and see Daniel laying there. I kiss him lightly on the cheek and watch him. I need to make sure he's okay. He's my other half. I walk quietly back in the kitchen and see the scones are done. They look a little overcooked, but hopefully they're still good. I set them on the counter to cool and pour myself another cup of coffee. A little while later, I hear Daniel walking out.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?" I ask.

"I did. Something smells good. What is it?" Daniel asks, curious.

"I made blueberry lemon scones for you".

"How'd you make them already? You're normally up a little bit before me".

"I woke up even earlier to buy ingredients and some groceries".

"Peggy, you did this all for me?"

"Of course. You deserve it after all you went through. Now, let's hope these are good. It's my first time making them". Daniel takes a bite and chews.

"Is it alright? Did I forget an ingredient? I ask, worry in my voice.

"Relax, Peggy. They're fantastic. Thank you for making them". I kiss him softly.

"You did forget something though, darling".

"What's that?"

"My coffee".

"Oh, of course". I laugh and pour him a cup of coffee.

"How does your leg feel?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore than usual. All of the blisters and sores healed mostly. Now we just wait until the next appointment and see what happens".

"Oh, that reminds me. We should stop by the hospital and see when Violet's free for dinner".

Okay. We can do that after work".

"You should get ready, love. We don't want to make Thompson mad" I tell him.

"Okay. I'll be right back, love". Daniel gets up and walks into the bathroom. I turn on the radio and Besamé plays. I smile and start singing along. I can't wait for Daniel and I to be able to dance together. A few minutes later, Daniel walks out, ready to go.

"Is it just me or do you get more handsome everyday?"

"Thanks, Peggy. You look stunning as always" Daniel says, walking over to kiss me on the lips.

"Should we head in now?" Daniel asks.

"We should. It's almost 8:00". We walk to the elevator and head outside into the cold air. I shiver at the cold air.

"Do you want my jacket, darling?" Daniel asks. He doesn't wait for an answer, just hands me his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Thanks, love" I say, voice shaking.

"You're welcome, love". I hold onto his arm and we walk into the SSR. We head upstairs and head to our desks.

"Carter, Sousa, we're having a meeting in half an hour in the conference room" Thompson says as he walks by.

"Okay. We'll be there" I tell him.

"Good". He walks away and I look at Daniel.

"Peggy" he says.

"I know. I won't do anything, Agent Sousa".

"Good". I get back to filing and typing up reports. Before the meeting, I make coffee for everyone.

"Thanks, doll" Krzeminski says. My face turns red and I try to keep my cool.

"What did you say?" Daniel asks angrily.

"You heard me. What're you gonna do about it, Sousa?"

"Don't bother with him, Daniel. He's not worth the trouble like the other adolescents here" I say coolly. Krzeminski smirks at Daniel.

"See, Sousa? She doesn't want you". Daniel's face turns to stone.

"I'd rather be with Agent Sousa any day then your miserable self. Do you enjoy tearing people down who've sacrificed so much for their country?" Krzeminski's face falls.

"That's what I though. Now, stay out of my business and pass the word to the other agents that if they insult Agent Sousa or myself, I will use whatever force necessary to get my point across. Understand?" Kerzeminski nods his head yes.

"Great" I say smiling.

"Coffee?" I ask Daniel.

"Of course. Thanks, Agent Carter".

"You're welcome, Agent Sousa".

"Would you like some coffee, Agent Krzeminski?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Agent Carter". I nod my head and hand him a cup of coffee. A few minutes later, the rest of the agents file into the conference room. The meeting goes quickly and without incident thankfully. After the meeting, I head to the room where everything is filed. I can't hold it in anymore. I feel the tears come and let them fall.

*Daniel's POV

I've never wanted to scream at someone so badly. Krzeminski was absolutely horrible to Peggy. I don't even want to think about what he said about Peggy not wanting me. I already worry about it constantly. I didn't need another reminder of my leg. Peggy shut him down quickly though. She can handle herself. I wanted to defend her, but I understand her reasons. Luckily, the meeting goes by quickly. I see Peggy head off somewhere right when the meeting ends. I head back to my desk and start typing up reports again. I look at the clock and notice Peggy's not back yet. It's been twenty minutes. I'm starting to get worried. I get up and see the door to the file room is open slightly. I hear sniffling. I poke my head in and see Peggy crying.

"Peggy?" I ask gently.

"Daniel. How long have you been there?" she asks, voice breaking.

"Not long. What's wrong darling?" I ask, drying her tears. 

"I can't stand the way the other agents treat you and I. They treat me like dirt when I have more experience than all of them. Krzeminski's the worst, though. What he said to you was despicable, though. I want you, Daniel. All the time. I can't stand to be away from you because it hurts so much. I just wish the other agents would stay out of my business" she says sadly. My heart breaks for Peggy. She deserves so much. Everyone here is blind to her talents.

"I know, Peggy. The other agents are blind to your talents. They're just scared because you're a woman. They don't think you can do it, They want you to fail. You won't though, because you've done things that are more difficult than this. It doesn't matter what they think. Remember, they don't know the whole story?" I say, repeating what she told me.

"You're right, Daniel. You always know how to cheer me up".

"I know a better way" I whisper.

"What's that?" she whispers in my ear.

"I'll show you". I kiss her passionately. I want to stay here all day and kiss Peggy. I can't though. If someone sees us, Peggy will definitely have to use force to quiet these adolescents as she so nicely put it.

"We have to go" Peggy says.

"People will gets suspicious".

"I know" I say glumly. We walk back to our desks and finish our work. The last half of the day goes quickly and soon it's time to go home. Peggy and I walk home, trying to walk fast since it's a bit cold. We get home and sit on the couch, listening to the radio.

"What do you want to do for dinner, love?" Peggy asks.

"Do we have any chicken?" I ask.

"We do. How does Tuscan chicken with green beans and potatoes sound?" she asks.

"It sounds great. What do you need my help with?"

"You can clean and cut up the green beans and potatoes".

"Okay". We head into the kitchen and start making dinner. It goes fast with both of us cooking and soon it's time to eat.

"It smells delicious" I say.

"Let's dig in" Peggy says. She takes a bite.

"It's good. Not as good as Bello Italiano, but good still" she says. I laugh.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"About what?" I ask, confused.

"About what Krzeminski said earlier. I was going to ask earlier, but figured home would be better" Peggy says.

"It hit me hard. I already worry about that. I didn't need another reminder that you'll never see me like you saw Steve Rogers" I say, voice cracking.

"Daniel" Peggy says softly.

"I don't want to be with anyone but you. You have nothing to worry about. Yes, I loved Steve, but not because he had both legs. I loved Steve in a different way also. I love you in a much deeper way. I love all of you, Daniel. Nothing that any of the agents says will change that. Ever" she says fiercely. Tears start to fall, and Peggy kisses me. I kiss her passionately.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I ask.

"Okay" Peggy says breathlessly. We head to the bedroom and we collapse onto the bed. 

"Are you sure you're ready, Daniel?" Peggy asks.

"I've never been more sure. Are you ready? We don't have to do this if you don't want to" I say.

"I've been ready, Daniel".

"Okay". I unzip her dress and she shrugs it off. Peggy pulls me closer and unbuckles my belt, pulling my pants off. I try to take her bra off but couldn't get it.

"Darling, how do you wear all of this underneath your clothes everyday?" I ask. Peggy laughs.

"Practice and patience. Here, take this off first. It's called a slip. Then the stockings, the girdle, and finally the bra" Peggy says.

"Oh, and the underwear" Peggy says laughing. I finish taking off Peggy's clothes and she takes off my underwear.

"Are you sure, Peggy?" I ask again. 

"I'm sure, Daniel". Our bodies intertwine and it send tingles everywhere. It's the best thing I've felt. Peggy gasps and I know I've hit the spot.

"Daniel" she whispers.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't stop" she says breathlessly.

"I won't". I kiss her passionately, my finger feeling every curve, every scar. We keep going until we're both exhausted.

"That was amazing" Peggy says, face still red.

"I'm so glad we did that. I don't know if I could've waited any longer".

"At least we waited a month like Violet said" Peggy says. I chuckle and kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Yes, darling. That's what I was worried about" I say jokingly.

"Don't laugh. I've worry something could happen to you, Daniel". My face falls.

"I'm sorry, Peggy. I shouldn't've laughed. I know our relationship is not the most conventional".

"I forgive you, Daniel. I just want you to be healthy and safe. I don't want you to hurt yourself somehow".

"What a way to hurt yourself" I say, laughing. 

"Peggy, I want you by my side. Always and forever".

"Always and forever, Daniel. I promise". I kiss him gently and we lay there for a little bit.

"I'm going to put pajamas on".

"Don't go, darling" I plead jokingly.

"I'm only going two feet away".

"I know. I'm joking, Peggy". Peggy jumps out of bed, puts her pajamas on, and crawls back into bed.

"Hold me" Peggy whispers. I hug her close and hold her like that, in our own little blissful world, not wanting to let go of my darling.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Belle vie

*Peggy's POV

Friday morning

I wake up feeling like I'm on top of the world. Last night was amazing. I smile to myself and start making breakfast. I decide to make eggs and bacon today. I'm standing at the stove scrambling the eggs when Daniel sneaks up on me.

"Morning, love" he whispers in my ear. I jump, dropping my spatula and burning my arm in the process.

"Daniel, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, darling".

"I forgive you".

"Peggy, your arm. It's burned. We should go to the E.R. in case just to be safe".

"You're right. We can ask Violet about dinner too" I say. 

"Oh yes. We did forget to do that, didn't we?" Daniel asks.

"I just don't want her to think we forgot about her. Violet was there all the time. She really helped me. I want to properly thank her".

"We will. Now, we have to get ready. So, go get dressed and I'll finish cooking".

"But-" Daniel cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"No. You need to get your arm checked, Peggy. I promise everything will be okay" Daniel says.

"I know what you're thinking, Peggy. It's not going to be like last time. Okay? I love you and I just want to make sure it's not serious".

"Okay" I say quietly. He kisses me softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't've scared you".

"I forgive you". I walk to the bedroom and get dressed. My arm is not terrible but it's not good, either. I hope this goes quickly. I put on a navy-blue dress with red heels and a red cardigan.

"You ready, Peggy?"

"I'll be right out, love" I call out.

"You look amazing" Daniel says.

"Thanks. Do you want to eat before you get dressed?" I ask Daniel. 

"That sounds like a great idea. That way, I won't spill food on my clothes". I laugh and we eat some eggs and bacon. Afterwards, we head towards the hospital and I try not to worry. When we walk in, Violet is at the front desk.

""Peggy, Daniel, is everything alright?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"No. I startled Peggy when she was cooking, and she burned her arm" Daniel tells her.

"Oh, no. Come with me and we'll fix you right up Peggy". We follow her to an exam room, and I sit on the exam table.

"Now, let's see the burn, okay?" I hold my arm out and Violet examines it.

"It looks like you have a second-degree burn. I'm going to clean it and remove the injured skin. Then I'm going to put some cream on, wrap it, and give you some penicillin. I'll give you some wraps and cream so you can do it, too. You can come back in a week and see how it's healing".

"Thank you, Violet. Before I forget, are you and your fiancé free for dinner tomorrow?" I ask.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you".

"You're welcome".

"I'll be right back with the wraps and medicine. Then I'll remove the injured skin" Violet says as she walks outside.

"See, love? It's not too bad" Daniel says. He walks over and kisses me on the forehead.

"You were right, darling". Violet comes back and gives me my instructions again while she removes the injured skin.

"Oh, I need to give yo our address.. It's apartment 205 on West Hamilton Street".

"Great. We'll be there tomorrow at 6:30".

"Great, see you then".

"You're all set. I'll see you two tomorrow" Violet says.

"Thanks again. Bye Violet" we say in unison as we walk outside and head to the SSR.

"Is your arm feeling better?" Daniel asks.

"A little. It still hurts a bit from Violet debrieding it, but otherwise it feels fine".

"I'm really sorry, Peggy. I should've been more attentive".

"I forgive you, Daniel. It wasn't on purpose. You were just trying to be funny and sneak up on me. Besides, a little burn isn't the worst thing I've experienced" I tell him matter-of-factly.

"Of course, it wasn't on purpose. I feel bad that I caused you this pain, though".

"If you kiss me, it'll help" I say, smirking. He kisses me again and it feels like we're the only two people in the world. We break apart all too soon and walk into the SSR. I steel myself, preparing for the usual barrage of orders to file this or that since I'm "so much better at it" than the other agents. The first part of the day passes quickly, mostly because Daniel and I were working in the filing room so we could talk and joke freely. Thompson tells me to collect the lunch orders and I head to the Automat.

"Hey, English. Watcha got for me today?" Angie asks.

"The usual".

"I thought so, so I made it already. I'll grab it for you".

"Thanks, Angie".

"No problem, English. See you later".

"Bye". I walk back to the SSR and hand out the lunch orders.

"I'm going to take a walk" I tell Daniel.

"Do you mind if I join?" he asks.

"No, of course you can come" I tell him. We walk outside and turn towards the gardens.

*Daniel's POV

We're walking towards the gardens when it starts to rain lightly.

"W-What is this? It was perfectly fine two seconds ago" Peggy says, laughing.

"We should go inside, though. Neither of us needs to get sick" Peggy says.

"Here's a place" I say.

"It's so much warmer here" Peggy says.

"You really should remember a jacket, love".

"Have a seat anywhere" the hostess says. We sit at a table by the window and a waitress comes over.

"What can I get for you two today?"

"I'll take a coffee and she'll have tea, please".

"Okay, I'll be right back". She walks away and we sit there holding hands.

"This is really nice. Belle vie" Peggy says.

"Beautiful life. That's what I want for us, Peggy". I lean towards her and kiss her. She blushes and kisses me back. The waitress comes back with our drinks and some macarons.

"The macarons are on the house. Enjoy".

"Thank you. They look amazing" I tell her.

"You're welcome". She walks away and we take a bite of the macarons.

"Mm. These are amazing". We finish the macarons and our drinks. I pay for the bill and leave a generous tip. We walk back to the SSR. The rain picked up when we were inside and by the time we're back, we're soaked to the bone.

"I can imagine how messy I look" Peggy says.

"You look amazing". She does with rain drops shining in her hair. Her makeup looks perfect as always.

"I'm sure you're just saying that" Peggy says. 

"I'm not, darling. You enchant me with how beautiful you are". She blushes and I laugh softly. We get back to work in the filing room, trying to stay focused, but failing. When it's time to go, it's still raining.

"I love the rain" Peggy says spinning and laughing.

"Why?"

"It's cleansing. Everything gets washed away and starts again".

"You're amazing Peggy. We should go, though. I don't want you getting sick and I think it's going to rain harder".

"You're right". We walk back home and change into warm clothes.

"I'll cook dinner" I tell Peggy.

"Thanks, love". I smile and start cooking the pasta sauce and boil water for noodles. Soon enough, the food's ready and we eat our food by candlelight.

"I'll wash the dishes" Peggy says.

"No. Leave it til tomorrow. Let's just relax" I tell her. We curl up on the couch under the blankets, listening to the radio and the rain.

"I love you, Daniel" Peggy says sleepily.

"I love you too, Peggy. Let's go to bed now".

"No, let's stay here" she says yawning.

"Okay. We'll stay here". Within a few minutes, Peggy's asleep soundly. I close my eyes and hold the love of my life close to me.

  
  
  
  



	23. Dinner date

*Daniel's POV

Saturday morning

I wake up to the smell of coffee. Peggy must be drinking her coffee already. I get up slowly, stiff from sleeping in an awkward position last night. 

"Morning, Peggy".

"Morning, Daniel. I didn't make anything for breakfast. I figured we could eat some scones for breakfast".

"That sounds good". She hands me a cup of coffee and I take a big sip.

"So, it's finally Saturday. What should we make for dinner since Violet and her finacé will be here?"

"We could make baked chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. For dessert, let's get macarons from Belle Vie" I say.

"That sounds good. I'm going to leave work after lunch to get everything together" Peggy says.

"You're leaving me?" I say.

"Only for a bit. Unless you want to do the shopping".

"What if we both go?" I ask.

"They might think we're doing something inappropriate if you leave, too".

"Oh, you're right. I'll stay by myself, then".

"Sorry, love". Peggy kisses me and I smile.

"Better?" Peggy asks.

"It helped" I say.

"Okay, now we have to go get ready" Peggy tells me.

"I didn't even get a scone" I protest.

"Okay, I'll get ready first. Honestly, Daniel why don't you just get up when I do?" Peggy asks.

"I don't know. I figure you might want some time to yourself".

"Not really. I don't like to be alone".

"Okay, I'll try to get up with you" I say, crumbs falling on the table. Peggy laughs and heads to the bathroom to shower. She gets dressed, choosing a blue blouse and red skirt. She puts her makeup on and walks back to the kitchen.

"Wow" I whisper. She blushes and I laugh lightly. 

"I'm so lucky". 

"We both are, Daniel".

"I never thought I would find someone after losing my leg. But when I met you, I just knew. I know it was fate when we met, Peggy".

"I felt it too, Daniel. It wasn't a choice for us to be together". She kisses me quickly.

"Now, go get ready, love".

"Okay, okay. I'm going" I say, laughing. Peggy sits on the couch and drinks her coffee while I get ready. When I'm done getting ready, we head to the SSR.

"Thompson wants you two to work in the file room. Said it needs to be looked through and to put anything over a year in the archives" Krzeminski says.

"Why didn't he tell us?" I ask.

"He's on a mission. That's all he told us".

"Okay, I guess we'll be in the back again". Peggy and I head to the back.

"Where do you want to start?" I ask Peggy. 

"I'll take 40-41, you take 42-43, and we both can do 44-45" she says.

"Okay, sounds good". We get to work, which is mainly moving almost all of the records to the archives. Well, Peggy moves them since I have to use both crutches still. When we get to 44-45, it goes fairly quick since most of it is current information. Peggy and I are joking until it goes quiet. I glance at her and see her expression.

"What's wrong, darling?"

"N-N-Nothing" she says.

"That's a blatant lie, Peggy. What's-?" I trail off and see what she's holding.

"Peggy, it's okay. I know how you felt about him" I say softly.

"Oh, Daniel. I'm sorry. Like I said, I love you in a much deeper way. I know he's not coming back. I need to get over Steve. I feel awful I upset you". I cut her off and kiss her.

"That help?" I ask.

"Immensely" she says chuckling.

"Here, I'll put it away, Daniel". She put the file in the box and put it back on the shelf.

"Okay, we're done here. I'm going to get the stuff for dinner".

"Bye, love. See you soon". She blows me a kiss and I catch it. I head to my desk and try to keep busy. My mind keeps drifting to Peggy, though. I wish I was with her instead of typing reports up.

*Peggy's POV

I walk to Farm Fresh and buy what I need for dinner. Afterwards, I head to Belle Vie and buy a dozen macarons in different flavors. I head home and start tidying up. Before I know it, Daniel's walking through the door.

"You're back!" I exclaim.

"I missed you, Peggy" Daniel says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Just let me put my stuff away and I'll help you with dinner" Daniel says.

"Sure thing, love". I open the fridge and take out the chicken and other ingredients. A few seconds later, Daniel comes back out. 

"Do you want to prep the chicken and I'll do the potatoes and corn?" I ask Daniel.

"That sounds good" Daniel says. We get to work prepping the food. When we finish, I go freshen up before Violet and her fiancé arrive. At 6:25, there's a knock on the door.

"Violet, it's so good to see you. You must be Violet's fiancé, John. It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Thanks, the pleasure's mine".

"Come in. The food's in the oven and I have macarons from Belle Vie for dessert".

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble, Peggy".

"It was no problem, Violet. I got to leave work early today to get ready for tonight" I tell her.

"Yes, Peggy let me by myself today" Daniel says.

"I only left you for a few hours" I say.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to go all over town doing errands. I'm going to check on the food". I head to the kitchen and see the chicken needs a few more minutes.

"The chicken is nearly done. It just needs a few more minutes" I announce.

"Okay, sounds good" Daniel says. We move into the kitchen and I start pouring drinks for everyone.

"What would everyone like to drink?"

"Just water for me" John says.

"I'll take water too" Violet says.

"Daniel, what do you want?" I ask.

"I'll have a Pepsi" he says. I grab everyone's drinks and grab myself a bottle of Pepsi. I check on the chicken and take it out of the oven.

"I hope you like it. I'm just starting to cook. I mostly went to the Automat or had some of Violet's food she brought us in the hospital" I say, face turning red.

"This is excellent, Peggy" Violet exclaims.

"Thank you. Daniel helped as well".

"Really?" John asks.

"I'll do anything as long as I'm spending time with Peggy" Daniel says.

"That's sweet" John says.

"And this is fantastic, Peggy. You'll have to give Violet your recipe".

"Of course".

"Peggy, this is amazing" Daniel says.

"Thanks, love" I say, chuckling. We finish dinner and I make a pot of coffee to go with dessert. The macarons were a big hit. They didn't last long at all. After that, we move to the living room to relax and talk. Before I know it, it's almost 11:30.

"Wow, look at the time" Daniel says.

"I can't believe how late it is. It doesn't feel that late" Violet says.

"We should be going home now" John says, yawning.

"Of course. We'll have to have to have you two over sometime" Violet says. They walk outside and drive away. Daniel and I put our pajamas on and head to bed. We lay there talking until the sun comes up and fall asleep, snuggled close to each other.

  
  
  



	24. First steps

*Daniel's POV

Monday morning- 7 weeks later

I wake up and see Peggy still sleeping. 

"Peggy, Peggy. Wake up" I say.

"Okay, sorry. I'm up".

"It's okay. I'm just excited for today". 

"I know. I'm excited for you too, Daniel. I'm going to start the coffee and get in the shower".

"Okay" I say, heading to the kitchen.

"What do you want to do for breakfast?" I ask Peggy.

"We can eat the Automat after your appointment if you don't want to rush, darling" Peggy says.

"Sure, that sounds good". Peggy pours me a cup of coffee and heads to the bathroom to shower. Peggy walks out a few minutes later wearing her navy blue dress with lace. I love her in that dress. It's elegant, just like Peggy.

"Are you nervous, love?" she asks, pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

"Yes and no" I tell her.

"I'm nervous because it's been so long. I'm also excited because I'll be able to do more with my new prosthesis" I tell her. 

"I feel the same way, Daniel" Peggy says.

"I'm excited for you, but I'm scared the same thing will somehow happen" Peggy says, apprehension written all over her face.

"It'll be okay, Peggy. I promise I'll never wait to go to the doctor. I won't put you, put us through that again. Okay, darling?" I say, squeezing her hand lightly.

"Okay, Daniel". She kisses me and I smile.

"I'll be right back". I go get ready and hear Peggy singing. It's not a song I've ever heard before. Peggy must be making it up as she sings. She's so talented. 

"That's a really nice song, darling".

"Thanks. It just came to me" she tells me.

"Are you all set, Daniel?" Peggy asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I tell her. We walk downstairs and head to the hospital.

"Hi, I have an appointment to be fitted for a new prosthesis" I tell the nurse.

"Okay. Someone will be out in a moment" she tells us. A few minutes later, Violet comes out and takes us to an exam where physical therapy takes place. 

"Have a seat, Daniel. How has everything been?" she asks me.

"Everything's been good. The swelling hasn't come back, the sores are healed, and so are the blisters. It hasn't hurt more than it normally does".

"That's good to hear. Peggy, do you have anything to add?" Violet asks her.

"I'm just worried the same thing will happen" she says softly.

"Ahh, I see. I can assure you that will most likely not happen again, Peggy. What happened to Daniel was rare".

"Okay. What happens after he's fitted with the new prosthesis?" she asks.

"Daniel will have to go to physical therapy and ease into the new prosthesis and using one crutch again. Also, he'll need to ease back into full duty. It's going to be long and hard, but I promise you both, it's better to take it slow".

"Wow".

"I know it sounds like a lot, but it's not. The worst thing is physical therapy" Violet says.

"I understand if you don't want to do this, Peggy. I know it's a lot" I tell her.

"I'm with you til the end, Daniel. Always and forever" Peggy says, squeezing my hand.

"I'll go get the doctor so we can get started. Daniel, you'll want to roll your pant leg up real quick" Violet says as she walks away. I roll my pant leg up and sit there.

"It's finally happening, love" Peggy says.

"We can go dancing this weekend" I tell her.

"I can't wait. We'll go to the gardens and dance under the starlight" Peggy says, kissing me on the lips. A few minutes later, Violet comes back with the doctor.

"Daniel, are you ready for this?" he asks me.

"Oh yes. I'm ready to start walking again".

"I'm sure you are" the doctor tells me. The doctor examines my leg one last time and begins to put the prosthesis on.

"So, I think this could be a bit looser so it doesn't irritate your leg. That means less blisters and sores. You'll have to wrap it with more bandages to compensate for it being looser. I think we could possibly take this strap off. Now, try to stand and we'll see if more adjustments need to be made" the doctor says. I use my crutches to help me stand and nearly fall back down right away.

"It's okay. Your body isn't used to having the leg on. Sit down and try again". I sit down again and stand. It's harder than I remember.

"It's hard" I say.

"You're doing great, Daniel" Peggy says. She looks so excited.

"Okay, now I want you to do this two more times, Daniel. Then I'll finalize the adjustments and we can try walking at the end" the doctor says.

"I know this seems silly, but it'll help you with your balance now that you have your prosthesis. Your body needs to readjust to the change" Violet says.

"I understand. It just seemed easier the first time" I say.

"Daniel, don't beat yourself up. You've been through a lot. It's going to take time. We'll make it. You'll make it. I'm with you til the end, Daniel" Peggy says. She walks over and kisses me. I stand up for the last time and the doctor makes the final adjustments.

"I think we should keep this strap for now just to be safe. As you get used to walking, we maybe can remove it. I'm still going to leave this part looser. Okay?" the doctor asks. I nod my head and the doctor finishes the adjustments.

"Now, do you want to try walking? Or we can wait until Wednesday when you come for physical therapy" Violet says.

"I want to try today" I tell her.

"Okay. Try not to get frustrated if it doesn't work the first time".

"Okay. I'll try. I stand up, take a breath, and try to take a step.

*Peggy's POV

I'm so excited for Daniel. He's doing great so far. I'm sure he'll be tired later, though. I look at him standing there and feel happy tears come.

"Are you okay, Peggy?" Daniel asks.

"I'm just so happy". I dry my tears and watch Daniel. At first, he doesn't get it. I can tell by the look on his face he's mad. I stand in front of him.

"Walk towards me, love. Focus on me" I say, walking farther from him. Daniel takes a deep breath and moves his right leg with ease. Moving his left leg is tricky, but it moves ever so slightly. Daniel walks three more steps before he's exhausted and stumbles. I rush to his side and steady him before he falls.

"I got you, Daniel. I'm right here. I won't let you fall" I tell him. Daniel looks at me and smiles.

"You did it, love. You walked again" I say.

"I only walked a few steps" he says.

"Don't sell yourself short" I tell him.

"Okay. I won't, Peggy". We sit down and Violet comes over. 

"That was really good, Daniel. I think we can be done for today. You'll have to come in three times a week for a month and then twice a week for three weeks. After that, you should be done with physical therapy" Violet says.

"Can I come after work Wednesday?" Daniel asks.

"Sure. I think that was the plan. Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of" Daniel says. 

"Okay, you're all set. I'll see you two Wednesday". Violet gets up and walks out.

"Are you ready to eat now?" I ask Daniel.

"Oh, most definitely. I'm starved".

"Will you be okay to walk to the Automat and home?"

"Yes. I don't think I'm going to go in tomorrow. I already know it's going to be a long day with this new prosthesis" Daniel says.

"I won't go in either, then. I could use a day off, too" I say, squeezing his hand. I stand up and wait for Daniel, ready to steady him if he stumbles.

"I'm okay, Peggy" he says.

"Okay, love". We walk slowly down the street to the Automat, Daniel stumbling a bit. When we get there, I see Angie is there.

"Hey English, who's the guy?" she asks.

"My boyfriend, Daniel Sousa. He's one of my coworkers".

"Nice to meet you. You're really lucky, Daniel".

"I know. I think that every day" he says.

"Now, what can I get you?"

"Two coffees and two bacon and egg plates" I tell her.

"Okay, I'll go grab them". She walks away and I sit next to Daniel.

"Are you happy about your new prosthesis?" I ask him.

"Of course. Soon, we'll be able to dance and go to England and Baltimore" he says.

"Oh yes. I should tell Thompson when we're leaving" I tell Daniel.

"I think we should stay in Baltimore for three weeks and England for four weeks" Daniel says.

"That sounds good" I tell him. A few seconds later, Angie bring us our food.

"Thanks, Angie".

"No problem, English". She heads back behind the counter and we eat our food. Afterwards, we walk home. Once we get home, we curl up on the couch, listening to the radio, holding hands.

"Thank you, Peggy".

"For what, Daniel?"

"For loving me as I am. For not letting me fall. For staying by my side through all of this. You've been an angel. You are an angel, Peggy".

"I'll always stay, Daniel. Always and forever. Even through the worst, I'll stay. There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with". I kiss him and rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat until I fall asleep.

*Daniel's POV

I look down and see Peggy sleeping. I smile and cover her with the blanket from the back of the couch. I close my eyes and wrap my arm around Peggy, holding her close to me. 

  
  
  



	25. Intertwined

*Peggy's POV

Tuesday afternoon

I wake up later than normal for the first time in years. I turn over on my side and see Daniel still sleeping. He looks so peaceful. I curl up next to him and lay my head on his chest. A while later, Daniel begins to stir.

"Morning, Peggy" Daniel says sleepily. He kisses me on the forehead and I smile.

"Morning, Daniel".

"Sleep well?" he asks.

"I did. I haven't slept this long in years" I tell him.

"I know. Me neither" Daniel says.

"What do you want to do today?" I ask Daniel.

"I'm not sure. Nothing too crazy. Maybe we could go to the gardens and Belle Vie? Then we can just relax here afterwards?" Daniel asks.

"That sounds nice" I tell him. I get up and start making coffee. I hear Daniel walk in the kitchen. 

"How does it feel?"

"Weird. Sore" he says.

"I'm sure it is" I tell him."You'll get used to it, though. It'll get easier". I kiss him gently and he smiles. He leans his crutches against the table. I'm confused at first, but then Daniel pulls me in an embrace. I feel myself relax in his embrace. 

"I love you" I say softly.

"I love you too, Peggy" Daniel says. We stay like that for a few more seconds, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Coffee?" Daniel asks.

"Oh, sure". I hand him crutches and pour both of us coffee.

"I can't believe it's almost Thanksgiving" Daniel says.

"I know. It's crazy how fast things can happen". We drink our coffee and get ready to go to the gardens.

"Don't forget a jacket, Peggy!" Daniel says. I rummage through our closet and find a navy cardigan. I put it on over my dress and grab some blankets for us.

"Ready" I tell Daniel.

"You look so pretty, darling" Daniel says, kissing me on the cheek.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I say, bringing him closer.

"I can't wait to make you mine, Daniel" I tell him.

"I know. I can't wait to make you my wife, Peggy. We can finally start our family" Daniel says with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Daniel. We're still together, even if it's not official. Okay?" I ask him, drying his tears.

"Okay, Peggy" Daniel says. We walk downstairs and head to the gardens, walking to the meadow where it's quiet.

"I love it here. It's so beautiful and peaceful. It's like our secret world" I tell Daniel. 

"I know. I don't want to leave. But I will because we're getting macarons" Daniel says. I laugh and kiss him.

"You're adorable, Daniel".

"I try". We lay there underneath the blankets for a while.

"Will you help me walk?" Daniel asks.

"Sure, love". I stand up and help Daniel up. I step back a few steps.

"You got this, Daniel". He moves towards me, his left leg dragging slightly.

"Come on. Just move" Daniel grumbles.

"Hey, it's okay Daniel. I don't care how long it takes you to walk with the new leg. I think you're doing amazing right now. It's going to be long and hard like Violet said. But I'm not going anywhere, Daniel. I'm by your side. Always and forever. Now, take another step. Okay? For me?" I ask. Daniel nods his head and I kiss him softly. he takes a step toward me, his left leg still dragging. My heart breaks for Daniel. He looks so sad and frustrated. After a few more tries, I see Daniel growing more frustrated.

"Why don't we relax for a bit before we head to Belle Vie?" I ask Daniel.

"Okay" Daniel says softly.

"Talk to me, love. I know you're upset. Let me help you" I tell Daniel.

"Okay". We sit down and wrap the blanket around us.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Daniel". He sights and starts to talk.

"I feel terrible. This is so disappointing. I feel like I should have no problem walking with the prosthetic. But I can't shift my weight on the new leg as easily as before. I'm scared that I won't get the hang of it. I just want to walk like before. I don't want to feel like this. I want to feel excited, not frustrated and sad" Daniel says. 

"I don't entirely understand what you're going through, but I can try and help. I know you want it to be easy, but it's not going to be easy. You haven't walked with a prosthesis since September. It's going to be awkward at first. What if we just practice trying to walk and put a bit of weight on the prosthesis? Just try to put some weight on the prosthesis. It doesn't have to be a lot. Will you try that?" I ask Daniel.

"I can try" he tells me. 

"Okay. Do you want to try now or after Belle Vie?" I ask.

"Now" Daniel says.

"Okay. Remember, I don't care how long it takes, Daniel. I'll always stay". He nods and I stand up, helping Daniel up from the ground. He steadies himself with his crutches and I take a few steps back. Daniel moves his right leg with ease. He moves his left leg hesitantly and puts a small amount of weight on his leg. he grips his crutches tightly. He takes another step, still putting a little weight on his leg. He stumbles over a pebble and I rush to help him, but he steadies himself.

"Look, Daniel. Your leg isn't dragging". 

"I guess I need to get comfortable putting more weight on my leg".

"You will. It's only the second day you've had your prosthetic, love" I say.

"You're right. Now, let's go warm up" Daniel says. 

"Okay, darling". I kiss him and I smile. I love Daniel so much. 

*Daniel's POV

I can't believe it. I was so scared to put weight on my leg, when that's what I needed to do to stop it from dragging. It's still weird to put weight on the prosthesis, but it's not as bad as I thought.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Peggy asks, interrupting my thoughts. 

"Just how silly I am".

"How so?" Peggy asks as we turn right.

"I can't believe I needed to put weight on my leg to stop the dragging, but I was scared to do the very thing that would help".

"It's okay to be scared. What you went through was very traumatic, Daniel". Peggy squeezes my hand as we walk into Belle Vie. We sit at the same table as last time and wait for the waitress to come over. 

"What can I get you two?" 

"A plate of macarons and two coffees, please" I tell her.

"I'll be right back with those" she says.

"Great, thanks". 

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Peggy asks.

"Sore, but it's not too bad" I tell Peggy.

"Well, we can just relax at home. We could read some Rumi or This Side of Paradise again" Peggy says.

"That sounds good".

"Here are your drinks. I'll grab the macarons" the waitress says.

"Thank you" Peggy says.

"I'm glad we didn't go in today".

"Me too, love" Peggy says.

"I'm sorry, Peggy".

"For what, Daniel?"

"I don't think we'll be able to go dancing this weekend. I don't think I'll be comfortable enough with my leg".

"I already figured that, Daniel. It's quite alright. I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to think you need to rush through your recovery because of me. I want to dance with you all night so badly, I cant wait. i want to wait until you're comfortable with your leg. That way, it will be even more special because of how hard you worked" Peggy says, tears in her eyes. The waitress bring the rest of out order and we eat some macarons. When we're done, we head back home.

"I just realized something, Peggy".

"What would that be, love?"

"I can't go into work tomorrow. They said to wait a few days after getting the prosthesis".

"That's right. I'll call Thompson and tell him we won't be in until Monday". Peggy dials the number for the SSR and lets Thompson know what's going on.

"Okay, that's fine. Tell Sousa not to worry".

"I will. Bye" Peggy says, hanging up the phone.

"Well, that's settled. What should we do tomorrow before physical therapy?" I ask.

"Let's stay home and relax. We don't get to do enough of that" Peggy says.

"Sounds good". We sit on the couch under the blankets curled up next to each other. I kiss Peggy passionately.

"I love you, Peggy".

"I love you too, Daniel" Peggy says breathlessly. 

"Wanna go in the bedroom?"

"No, let's stay here" Peggy whispers.

"Okay". We take our clothes off and our bodies intertwine, fitting together perfectly. Peggy moans and I kiss her. She traces her fingers all over my body. Her touch sends sparks throughout my body. 

"Don't stop, Peggy".

"I won't, love" Peggy whispers. She kisses me and we stay like a while, out bodies intertwined. I'm tracing Peggy's scars when I see one I hadn't noticed before.

"How did you get this one, love?" I ask gently.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I say.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you". She takes a deep breath and begins.

"It was during the war. It was before I started working with the SOE and Project Rebirth. It happened when my family was taken". Peggy takes another deep breath and continues.

"I was coming back from Bletchley Park one day. I noticed the strange car in the drive right away. I thought it was a friend. I walked inside and saw German soldiers barking orders. The soldiers tried to catch me. At first they had me, but I broke free from their grasp. They didn't like that, so they taught me a lesson. They made my family watch. I kept it together for them, but I was so scared. I was terrified, Daniel. I was sure they would kill me. Little Eliza came up with a distraction so I could get away. They shot her, only to kill her in a concentration camp. I couldn't stay in England any long, so I came to the U.S. I wrote to a friend who I could trust to see what became of my family. That's when she told me. They were k-k-k-killed" Peggy says, crying.

"It's all my fault. I should've fought back. I should've sacrificed myself. They're gone" Peggy whispers.

"Sh, shh. I got you, Peggy. It's okay. You're safe". Peggy cries harder at this and I hold her close.

"How about some tea?" I ask her. She nods and I get up off the couch, hastily putting some clothes back on. I walk to the stove and boil some water. When it's ready, I pour it into Peggy's favorite mug. I head back to the living room and find Peggy under the blanket in her pajamas.

"Here you go, darling. I'm sorry about what they did to your family". I sit next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"I forgive you, Daniel. You were only curious". She kisses me softly. Her lips taste like lavender from the tea. We stay there, wrapped in each other's arms until we fall asleep, two people madly in love with each other, trying to find their way in the world together.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Nerves

*Daniel's POV

Wednesday morning

I wake up and see Peggy curled up next to me. I lay there, thinking about our future together. I was going to wait to propose to Peggy, but I can't. I want her so badly. I already have the ring picked out. I saw it in the jeweler's window when we were walking to Belle Vie one day. Since I couldn't go in, I called them and asked them to hold it for me. I just need to pick it up. It's got a sapphire in the center that's heart-shaped. Our names and the phrase "always and forever" are inscribed too. I look at the clock and figure Peggy should sleep until 7:30. I can probably make it to the jeweler's and back before she wakes up. I get up and hurry, hastily brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I hurry downstairs and head to the jeweler's.

"Hi, Mr. Sousa. Here to pick up your ring?" the owner asks.

"Yeah, finally. I think I might propose soon. I really love her" I tell the owner.

"I'm sure. You both are incredibly lucky. I'll be right back. Feel free to look around some more". He heads into the back and I look at the necklaces. Nothing catches my eye until I'm at the last display case. In the case is a necklace that is a red heart-shaped ruby.

"Is this for sale?" I ask the owner.

"It is. I'll sell it for twenty-five dollars".

"I'll take it" I tell him. 

"Great. I'll wrap it up for you". He hands me the box containing the ring and wraps the necklace up, placing it gently in a bag. I pay for the jewelry and head back home. When I get home, I see Peggy is still fast asleep right where I left her. I hide the ring and necklace as best as I can. I hope Peggy doesn't find it. I don't hide things too well. I head back into the living room and curl up next to Peggy. I lay there thinking about how I should propose to Peggy. I want it to be perfect. Maybe I'll ask Violet for some ideas later. A while late, Peggy wakes up.

"Morning, sleepyhead".

"Morning, love" Peggy says, yawning. 

"I'll start the coffee" I tell her.

"Okay, darling" Peggy says, drawing the blanket up.

"Excited for today?" Peggy asks.

"Of, of course. I can't wait to go to physical therapy" I say jokingly.

"We can have some fun before we go" Peggy says, smirking. I kiss Peggy and she smiles. I look into her eyes and see so much love in her eyes. I can't wait to be Peggy's husband. I feel lost without her.

"What are you thinking?" Peggy asks.

"Just how lucky I am to have you. I can't wait to be your husband. I feel lost without you, Peggy".

"I know, Daniel. I feel the same way. You're the other half of my soul". We sit on the couch and drink our coffee. We spend the morning relaxing in the apartment. A few hours later, it's time for physical therapy. 

"The morning went by so fast and I I feel like I did nothing" I tell Peggy.

"I know. Sometimes doing nothing is good, though" Peggy says, putting her coat on. 

"Are you ready?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm ready". We walk outside, trying to stay warm in the cold.

"I-I-I-I think we'll have to drive from now on" Peggy says, voice shaking from the cold.

"I-I-I-I know. It feels a lot longer than it normally does". We turn left and head into the warmth of the hospital.

"Hi, I have an appointment for physical therapy" I tell the nurse.

"You can head straight back. You don't need to check in here" she tells me.

"Okay. Thanks" I tell her. We head back to the physical therapy area and sit down to wait for Violet. When she's done with her current patient, she walks over.

"How's everything going? Is it fitting okay? Do you have any new blisters or sores?" Violet asks.

"No, none of that. It was a bit sore yesterday, so I didn't go in. I'm waiting a few days to get used to the leg before heading back to work" I tell Violet.

"Good, good. Anything else?" Violet asks.

"Oh, yes. We practiced yesterday for a bit and I figured out why my leg was dragging. It was because I had all my weight on my right leg. I put a little bit of weight on the new leg and it didn't drag. Peggy really helped me with that. I was getting real upset" I tell Violet. 

"I'm sure it's going to be difficult for a little bit. Now, let me just take a look to make sure there's no new blisters and then we'll get started" Violet says.

"Peggy, will you get me a coffee?" I ask.

"Oh, sure. I'll be right back" she says. She walks out to the elevator and I turn to Violet.

"I need your help. I'm going to propose to Peggy soon, but I don't know how to do it. I want it to be perfect" I tell Violet.

"Aww, I'm excited for you, Daniel. Did you get a ring?" she asks.

"I did. It's a heart-shaped sapphire with our names and always and forever engraved on it. I also got her a heart-shaped ruby necklace" I tell Violet.

"It sounds lovely, Daniel" Violet says.

"Thank you. Now, I just need to figure out how to do it" I say.

"What about at the gardens? Oh, never mind. It's a bit cold out now. What if you did it at Bello Italiano?" Violet asks.

"Maybe" I tell her.

"Or just do it when it feels right. I'm sure Peggy will say yes no matter what".

"You're right". A few seconds later, Peggy comes back with coffee for all of us.

"Thanks, Peggy". She nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

"So, we're going to start with some small exercises and continue practicing walking" Violet says.

"Okay". I do my exercises and try to stay focused. I keep thinking about the ring and how to propose to Peggy.

"Daniel?" Peggy asks.

"Huh?" I say. She chuckles.

"Are you ready to walk now?" Peggy asks.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Sorry, I was just thinking something over". I stumble over my words and Peggy laughs. She kisses me and I smile. 

"What were you thinking over?" she asks.

"It's a surprise".

"Oh, really?" she asks, smirking.

"Really, darling". She laughs again. I stand up and start to walk. Peggy stands a food in front of me. She looks so pretty standing there in her red dress, drinking her coffee. She takes my breath away. I take a step, hesitantly putting weight on my leg. I grip my crutches tightly and take another step. It feels awkward, but not as bad as before. I'm not that comfortable with putting weight on my leg still, but I try to put a little more weight on my leg. It doesn't last long. I grimace and stumble. Peggy's by my side in seconds.

"Are you okay, Daniel?" she asks, worry written all over her face.

"I think so. I tried to put more weight on my leg, but it really hurt" I tell Peggy.

"Why don't you take a quick break and we'll try again in a few minutes?" Violet asks.

"Okay". Peggy helps me over to the exam table and I sit down. I take a sip of my coffee and sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay, love?" Peggy asks.

"Yeah, I'm just tired" I tell her. I squeeze her hand and she smiles.

"Don't push yourself too hard, love" Peggy says.

"I'm trying. It just feels so slow going. I feel like I should be further ahead with my progress" I say.

"I know you think that you should be ahead with your progress, but it's okay if you're not. There's no set date you need to be walking comfortably. As long as you're making progress, I'm happy" Peggy says. She kisses me softly. I want her so badly.

"Are you ready to try again, Daniel?" Violet asks. I nod my head and stand up.

"Don't put any more weight on your leg. Okay?" Violet asks.

"Okay". I take a few steps towards Peggy, not putting any extra weight on the leg. I walk somewhat slowly, trying to ignore the ache from putting too much weight on my leg too fast.

"Take it slow if you need to, Daniel" Violet tells me.

"Okay". I take a few more steps until I reach Peggy. She pulls me close and hugs me. 

"That was amazing, love" she tells me.

"That was really good, Daniel. I think we can stop for today. I'll see you Friday, same time?" Violet says. 

"Sure. See you Friday". We head home and make dinner. Afterwards we lay in bed, talking and just existing. Eventually, we fall asleep, dreaming of what's next for us.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. Marry me

*Peggy's POV

Monday morning, 4 weeks later

Daniel and I are on our way home from the store when I see it out of the corner of my eye.

"Look!" I exclaim.

"What is it, love?" Daniel asks, concerned.

"Snow! Now it feels like it's almost Christmas". Daniel laughs and kisses me on the cheek.

"You're so cute" Daniel says.

"I try" I say, laughing. We arrive home and head upstairs. I start dinner and Daniel comes to help me.

"You don't have to help, love. Go relax". Daniel walks over and sits at the table. He leans his crutches against the table. 

"I want to help. But I am going to rest for a few minutes. I'm so exhausted from therapy. I feel like I haven't made any progress" Daniel says glumly.

"Daniel, it's okay. You're putting your weight evenly on both legs now. So, it's taking longer to go back to one crutch. All I care about is you being safe. Don't worry, everything will fall into place" I tell Daniel.

"You're right. I just feel bad we haven't gone dancing yet" he tells me. 

"We'll go soon, love". I squeeze his hand and get back to cooking. A few minutes later, Daniel's up and cutting the veggies. We finish getting the food ready and wait for the food to cook.

"I'll be right back" Daniel says.

"Okay". He gets up and walks to the closet, pulling something out. he comes back with some candles and a lighter. He turns the phonograph on and the Andrew Sisters plays softly in the background. I light the candles and dish out the food.

"Everything looks amazing" Daniel says.

"I hope it tastes good" I say.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Peggy. Everything you make is always amazing". I blush and look into Daniel's eyes. 

"What are you thinking?"

"That I made the right choice. I've never regretted choosing you, of course. I just wondered if you would want to be with me after everything I've been through. Looking into your eyes, I see so much love, so much kindness. When I'm with you, everything feels right. You're the other half of my soul, Daniel. I can't wait to be the luckiest woman alive and be your wife" I say, tears in my eyes.

"One second. I have something for you". Daniel gets up and disappears in the bedroom. He comes back, holding two little black boxes. He looks nervous. Daniel takes a deep breath and begins.

"Peggy, from the moment I met you, I knew you were going to change my life. I know it's been a whirlwind these last few months, but I wouldn't change it. You've been with me through it all, and a lot has certainly happened". He chuckles and continues. 

"I love you more than anything, Peggy. I want to be yours forever. I want to be by your side, always and forever. You make me happy, Peggy. I haven't felt like that in a long time". He opens one of the boxes and in it is a sapphire ring in the shape of a heart.

"Peggy, will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?"


End file.
